Cibertravesti
by zakuro603
Summary: Au. Uno tenía que hacerlo por una apuesta, el otro por su mala suerte. Pero ambos compartían un secreto que sólo pocos sabían: se travestían para atraer a una "mujer" por el popular Hetachat.
1. Creándose una cuenta

**Capítulo 1: Creándose una cuenta.**

Todos sabían de sobra que Antonio era homosexual. También que tenía un grupo de amigos bastante peculiares. Ellos eran Francis, el hombre que, según él, le daba amor a todo el mundo, sin importar el sexo, la edad o alguna otra cosa de la persona. Y Gilbert, un albino ególatra amante de los pollos.

En ese preciso momento Antonio se encontraba ocupando su laptop viendo unos videos e imágenes, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Toño! Deja de ver porno gay y presta atención a mi maravillosa presencia- le gritaba su querido amigo de cabellos blancos adentrándose en el cuarto seguido del rubio.

-N-no estaba viendo eso- mintió mientras cerraba rápidamente las páginas con aquel material.

-Da igual, mon ami. Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.

-Bien… ¿qué cosa?- los miraba algo confundido. La mayoría de las veces que le venían con "algo importante que decir" era algo malo.

-Ayer cuando jugábamos a las apuestas dejamos pendiente lo que tú tendrías que hacer- le explicaba el de ojos rojos.

-¿Era eso? Mejor olvidémoslo…

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono los recién llegados, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara.- Por culpa de esas ridículas apuestas tengo que acostarme con el señorito, el tipo vampiro y el ruso en este mes, y Francis tienen que serle fiel a Mat ¡Por un mes!- lo tomó de los hombros para zamarrearlo- Por eso te diremos cuál es ti misión. Y ya sabes, si no lo haces serás nuestro esclavo durante dos semanas. Kesesese.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer esta vez?

-Antoine, últimamente te vemos muy metido en ese "Hetachat", así que decidimos que tienes que conocer a una mujer por medio de eso…

-¡Ah! Pero no me agradan mucho las mujeres, sólo Emma.

-¡Eso no es todo! Tendrás que hacer que ella se enamore de ti, y tú- lo apuntó con su dedo índice- te vestirás de mujer cada vez que la veas en persona.

-Eso es imposible, no pareceré mujer nunca. Me veré como travesti.

-Serás un travesti. Pero nosotros te ayudaremos para que te veas bien- aclaraba el ojiazul- Esa es tu misión, ¿aceptas o serás nuestro esclavo por dos semanas?- de repente los recuerdos de la vez en que perdió y tuvo que ser "esclavo sexual" de Francis y "esclavo has todo lo que el awesome yo te diga" de Gilbert aparecieron en su mente, dándole la respuesta de inmediato.

-¡Acepto!

-Ahora métete en ese chat y créate una cuenta como mujer- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se notaba la práctica que hicieron para decir eso.

Hizo lo que sus amigos le ordenaban. Puso una imagen de un animalito tierno en el perfil y escribió el nombre más estúpidamente femenino que se le ocurrió: ~*PrincesTomatita*~3

* * *

><p>Lovino era un muchacho malhumorado, grosero y molesto, pero cuando se trataba de chicas era todo un caballero y seductor. Sin embargo había una parte que era el único lugar en donde no podía ligar por más que lo deseara: en el "Hetachat". Aquel era uno de las páginas más populares últimamente, muchas parejas se conocían en ese sitio. Pero como toda red social tenía una desventaja: fácilmente se podía mentir sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Y eso era lo que más utilizaban cuando él conocía muchachas por ese lugar.<p>

-¡Fratello! ¿Qué haces? Te ves triste- ese era su estúpido y afortunado hermano, Feliciano, quien venía a molestarlo como cada día. No solía tener confianza con él, pero en este caso era distinto. Al menor le iba mejor con las chicas que a él, quizás le podía aconsejar un poco, de todas formas las veces que le había sugerido algo habían resultado bien.

-Intento conseguir novia por esta página de mierda, pero todas me salen con lo mismo- intentó imitar la voz de una mujer- "Ya tengo novio","Yo sólo buscaba a un buen amigo o amiga con el cual hablar de mis problemas", "Lo siento, pero me gustan las mujeres" ¡Algunas hasta me llaman pervertido!- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

-¡Hazte pasar por mujer!

-¡¿Qué?- no podía creerlo, ¿ese era el gran consejo que le daría su hermano?

-¡Sí! Si todas están buscando a una mujer, vístete de una y podrás conocer chicas.- se acercó a su computador y empezó a crear una cuenta en dicha página.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te creo una cuenta. Ve~… ¡Listo! Ahora te llamas "LoviKitty~Tomato:3", de seguro que te irá muy bien ahora.

-¡Sal de mi habitación! Y ni creas que ocuparé esa estúpida cuenta que me creaste- le lanzó las almohadas de su cama para que saliera. El menor salió corriendo de allí mientras gritando desesperado por el ataque de su hermano.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Si seguía en ese sitio web sólo pasaría un mal rato con las mentiras para no ser su pareja o tendría que soportar a una desesperada y sus problemas existenciales, ¡pero no se le ocurría nada más! Su vida no era muy interesante. No tenía muchos conocidos con los cuales salir, no le atraía la idea de leer o jugar un videojuego- eso lo hace todo el día- y el Internet rápidamente le aburría. Después de un buen rato de meditarlo decidió probar lo que le recomendó su gemelo.

-No tengo nada que perder. Nadie sabrá que en verdad soy yo.- Comenzó a buscar personas con las cuales hablar, pero todas las que veía eran las tantas que lo habían rechazado. De pronto se fijó en alguien aparentemente nuevo, su nombre era "~*PrincesTomatita*~3"- Veamos que tal me va con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-LoviKitty<strong>**Tomato:3: Hola- **Los amigos del moreno se emocionaron al ver que le habían hablado tan pronto, y que aparentemente era una mujer. Quizás lograría su misión mucho antes que los otros dos.

-¿Q-qué le digo?- preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Salúdala! Háblale como cuando estás con Emma- le sugería el albino.

**-~*****PrincesTomatita*****3: Hola! :D**- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta que el plan de Feliciano había comenzado bien. Ahora sí no se le ocurría que más decirle. No sabía como eran las conversaciones de las mujeres, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**-LoviKitty****Tomato:3: No vas a contarme de tus problemas amorosos ni nada de eso, porque sino puedes irte a joder a otra persona.**- los tres soltaron una carcajada que los dejó llorando de la risa. ¿Quién se supone que pregunta eso de primera?

-Dile que buscas novia.

-No puedo decirle eso, Francisco, no me hablará más.

-¡Sólo hazlo! -le golpeó en la cabeza Gilbert para que escribiera.

**-~*****PrincesTomatita*****3: No, sólo estoy buscando novia****-** no podía creer que encontraría a una chica tan rápido.-** Lo siento… Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?-** en realidad le gustaban las damas, pero si era mujer lo lógico sería que le gusten los machos.

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Me da igual.**

**-~*****PrincesTomatita*****3: ¡Que bien! Te parece si nos juntamos un día de estos para conocernos mejor?-** estaba escribiendo lo que le dictaban sus amigos.

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Ok, que tal… en tres días más?**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Oki doki~.**

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que fue la hora de cenar para ambos. Ahora sólo les quedaba una cosa por hacer: Aprender a disfrazarse de mujer para estar preparados para la dichosa cita.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esto… ya sé que es raro, pero mi mente no da para más cuando estoy aburrida en el auto (?)<strong>

**Una amiga me ayudó con el nombre del fic, me dijo que le ponga "Ciberengaño" o "Cibertravesti", me gustó más el segundo xD igual creo que lo cambiaré más adelante (cuando se me ocurra algo decente)**

**Tengo otra historia pendiente, y digamos que soy bastante floja para escribir, asíque no esperen que actualice tan pronto, pero les juro que algún día lo haré :D**

**Eso, espero que por último una persona lea esto~**

**Chao! Me leen en otra actualización C:**


	2. Preparándose

**Se me había olvidado~ Ni hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 2: Preparándose.

El día anterior se puso de acuerdo con cierta chica para juntarse, pero todavía no sabía como vestirse para aquella ocasión. Ambos hermanos vivían con sus padres, por lo que una tarde, en que ellos se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, se dirigió a la habitación de sus progenitores para quitarle algo de maquillaje a su madre.

-Maquillaje, listo.- dijo mientras lo anotaba en una libreta en donde también tenía escrito "peluca", la cual compró por Internet y le había llegado esa misma mañana- Ahora tengo que aprender a utilizar esta mierda.

Tomó el labial rojo y con mucho cuidado se lo pasó por sus labios. No le había quedado tan mal, sólo parecía uno de los tantos maricones de los que se burlaba por salir fallados de la cabeza y andar haciendo cosas de mujeres. Luego de un rato de verse en el espejo del baño arrepintiéndose de haber quedado con la "princesa tomate" decidió intentar con la sombra de ojos. Se colocó la de color celeste, pero en exceso. A su parecer, ya empezaba a verse más como una fémina. Se echó rubor, como no veía que cambiaba mucho siguió echándose hasta que sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como cuando todos le molestan que parece un tomate- lo cual no es verdad porque un hombre tan masculino como él nunca parecería una fruta, verdura, lo que sea el tomate. Aunque al verse nuevamente al espejo comenzó a dudar un poco de su masculinidad-. Y pare finalizar su "sesión de belleza" se colocó por primera vez su nueva peluca: castaña, le llegaba debajo de los hombros y con ondas. No pudo ocultar su rulo, por lo que de una extraña forma también se podía ver salir de su flequillo.

-Soy hermosa- se dijo mirándose al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y posaba sensualmente a su propia imagen. De pronto sintió como alguien abría sin previo aviso la puerta del baño.

-¡Fratello! ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho encerrado en el baño- le decía asustado mientras se adentraba al lugar- ¡Ve! ¡Lovino, qué te hiciste! Pareces travesti, pareces prostituta, pareces cualquier cosa menos mi hermano- le gritaba mientras lo miraba sorprendido y casi traumado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Felician…- preguntó el amigo del menor, Ludwig, quien se encontraba en el pasillos antes de ver aquella extraña escena.- Lovino…

-¡Sal de aquí, maldito macho patatas! ¡Y tú también, imbécil!- empujó al menor para que saliera.

-Pero hermano, dime por qué estás as… ¡Me hiciste caso!- ya lo había descubierto- ¿Acaso tienes una novia? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuándo se verán?

-¡Cállate, maldición! Sí, te hice caso. Y sí, también ya quedé con una chica para pasado mañana- le respondió molesto.

-¡Que bien! Pero no puedes presentarte ante ella así.- apuntó a su cara maquillada- ¡Vayamos con Eli! Ella te enseñará a maquillarte.

-No quiero que nadie conocido sepa de esto, y mucho menos esa chismosa.

-Entonces… tengo un amigo, se llama Feliks, es muy bueno en esas cosas de mujeres. Le llamaré para que hoy vayamos a verlo.- salió corriendo en busca del teléfono.

-¡Y tú qué miras!- le gritó al alemán que no hizo más que salir de allí y acercarse a su amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Lovino se encerró para limpiarse la cara, mientras Feliciano seguía en una larga conversación con su amigo de la infancia. Esta vez sí se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta antes de ser abierta.

-Fratello, ya hablé con Feliks y dice que te enseñará, asíque arréglate que vamos ahora mismo.

Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar al hogar del polaco, ya que vivían bastante cerca. Él gustosamente los recibió y, después de llevarles algo para beber, se sentó con ellos para ayudarlos.

-Ósea, como que díganme quién es el que necesita ayuda- dijo después de un rato de silencio.

-Mi hermano, ve~- respondió apuntando al susodicho. El rubio lo miró por un buen rato, de arriba hacia abajo, lo rodeó para ver "con qué" tendría que trabajar.

-Como que tendré mucho trabajo, pero les aseguro que quedará estupendo. Disculpen, estupenda.

Los dirigió a todos a su habitación en donde había un enorme mueble con maquillaje encima y un espejo enfrente. Hizo que Lovino se sentase en el banquito y le empezó a "presentar" a cada uno de los artículos

-Y como que esta es la mascara de pestañas. Nunca te la pongas con los ojos cerrados o te pintarás el ojo totalmente.

-Sí, sí, pero enséñame a ocupar esta mierda de una jodida vez- estaba intentando ser lo menos insolente posible con su "maestro", lo cual no lograba ni un poco.

-¡Que gruñón! No puedo trabajar así- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Per favore, necesitamos que le enseñes- suplicaba el menor de los hermanos.

-Lo haré totalmente si lo pides tú.- se encaminó nuevamente hacia el mayor- Debes cuidar los colores que ocupes, por ejemplo, como que tú nunca te debes poner colores fuertes ha excepción que quieras decir "Pasa esta noche conmigo, mi amor" o "Soy lo mejor, todos mírenme" o como esas cosas. Tipo, se sugiero que ocupes un labial rosado o brillo, eso te hará ver como alguien natural y hasta tierno.- le comenzó a aplicar un brillo- Para los parpados como que te quedaría totalmente genial una sombra verde para que resalten tus ojos, pero no exageres. Para que tus pestañas sean así enormes te pones la…- se quedó mirándolo para que terminara la oración.

-Mascara de pestañas- siguió, susurrando.

-Abre los ojos… ¡Listo! Como que ponte la peluca para verte bien- le hizo caso y se la colocó con mucho cuidado para que no se le arruinara el maquillaje. Se miró al espejo para ver como quedó. Realmente se veía muy linda.

-¿Y qué pasa con la base y el rubor y todo el resto?

-Prefiero que te maquilles así, lo otro sería mucho para ti. ¡Ahora veamos tu ropa!

-No… la tengo todavía.

-Como que igual te daré unos consejos para cuando compres.- nuevamente se paseó alrededor de él observando cada detalle de su cuerpo- Para empezar debes ocultar tu cuello. Esa manzana de Adán, nuez, como le digas nos delata a los hombres siempre. Te quedaría de maravilla algún pañuelo o bufanda. Trata de no mostrar tus hombros, tus brazos son delgados, pero tus hombros como que no tanto. Veamos…-sin preguntar ni decir nada le bajó los pantalones al chico.

-¡Pero qué haces, maldición!- le gritó sonrojado mientras intentaba cubrirse con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Tus piernas son como muy femeninas y tu trasero es pequeñito pero lindo. Las faldas cortas te quedarían estupendas, pero tienes que sacarte todos esos pelos. Feli, Lud, sujétenlo así como mucho para que no se escape- ambos hicieron lo que les pidió mientras veían como se alejaba hacía el pasillo.

-Pero qué me va a hacer- preguntó algo asustado cuando escuchó como el dueño de casa cantaba "Pelos, pelos, depilarme es lo que quiero~"- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme, no quiero! ¡No!

Después de una larga sesión de depilación finalmente salieron del lugar encaminándose por fin a sus respectivas casas.

-Ciao, Lud~- le gritaba Feliciano mientras el otro se alejaba- ¡Mañana iremos a comprar ropa, así que tienes que venir!

Dicho y hecho. A la mañana siguiente, cuando solo faltaba un día para su cita, salieron en busca de una conocida tienda en donde vendían "todo para la mujer". Allí sin duda tendrían lo que necesitaban. Lovino llevó su peluca en un bolso para ponérsela mientras se prueba distintos conjuntos y también en donde guardaría todo lo que se comprará.

-¡Te ves hermosa, Herman…a!

-Entonces… me llevo esto…- tenía puesta una falda bastante corta, con unas calzas, una blusa, una chaqueta, unas botas con un taco bastante ancho para que no le moleste mucho y un pañuelo floreado.

-¡Espera!- gritó para no luego ponerle un cintillo rojo en la cabeza- Así te ves mejor, ve~

Se quedó por un rato mirándose en el espejo antes de ir a pagar.

* * *

><p>No le quedaba mucho tiempo. El día anterior no hizo más que echarse en su cama a dormir y ver un especial de películas de terror con sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de piso, y sólo le quedaba una tarde para estar listo para su cita.<p>

-¡Qué voy a hacer! No sé que ponerme, no sé como ser mujer, tendré que presentarme ante ella como hombre y pensará que soy un pedófilo que la engañó para raptársela y llevarla a otro país para traficarla y violármela en el camino y…

-¡Ya cállate, Toño! Dañas mis grandiosos oídos. Además eres gay, no debes de tener problemas con eso.

-Soy gay, no travesti ni afeminado.

-Travesti, gay, lo mismo, igual te gustan los hombres.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, mon ami. Iremos a la tienda de mis padres, allí compraremos todo y después te arreglaré.

Llegaron a la dichosa tienda. Al entrar había unas pocas personas, una de ellas le llamó la atención del francés.

-¡Sacre bleu! Pero que preciosura- dijo mirando a una "linda joven" castaña que se estaba probando ropa con otros dos hombres.

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que "quién"? Esa chica que está con el bajito y el musculoso- le reprochaba el alemán. Los "amigos de la chica" estaban dándoles la espalda, por lo que no pudo reconocer que aquel "musculoso" era su propio hermano.

-M… Es linda… pero sólo eso- miró a los dos acompañantes de ella- Aunque el rubio está para comérselo.

-¡Para con tus cosas maricas!

-¡Gil! Desde cuándo eres homofóbico- le preguntaba algo triste el español.

-No lo soy, pero me molesta que digan esas cosas. Después de estar una tarde viendo películas con la marimacha y el japonés todo ha cambiado en mi maravilloso ser…

-Mejor vallamos a buscar las cosas- propuso el francés para calmar el ambiente- ¡Mira! Esta peluca te quedaría de maravilla.

-No sé, no me gusta el cabello largo- dijo mirándose al espejo más cercano. Era castaña oscura, medianamente ondulada y le llegaba casi a la cintura.

-No nos vengas con esas cosas, cuando íbamos a la escuela tenías el cabello largo y con una coleta.

-Pero no era tan largo como esto, además por algo la corté.

-Cálmense. ¿Qué les sucede hoy? Eso, mi querido Antonio, tiene solución- Tomó la cabellera para luego hacerle un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza, enrollándolo y poniéndole un adornito color verde en el centro- Qué tal.

-Parece un tomate- contestó sonriente.- ¡Me gusta!

-De hecho, creo que en algunas partes le llaman "Tomate" al peinado.

-¡Ahora por la ropa! Buscaré lo más awesome para ti- salió corriendo en busca de prendas.

-Ponte eso- le pasaron un montón de conjuntos para luego empujarlo dentro de un camarín- Nos muestras cómo te quedan.- gritó el rubio mientras esperaba afuera con su otro amigo.

Se probó varias blusas, pantalones y otras cosas sin quedar a gusto en cómo se veía. Finalmente decidió salir con algo que le pareció lo más adecuado. Una falda con unas botas estilo militar para mujer (sin taco) y una camiseta de mangas largas.

-Mein got, ¡pero que piernas más peludas!

-Antoine, tendremos que sacarte todo eso- apuntó las piernas de su amigo.

-¡N-no!

-Entonces ponte esto- le pasó una calzas negras. Las tomó y se las colocó.

-Me aprietan- dijo casi aguantando la respiración.

-Es eso o la depilación.

-Nosotros con gusto te depilamos con cera. Kesesese.

-¡Esto!- gritó temiendo lo mucho que sus amigos le podrían hacer sufrir.- ¿Qué más necesito?

-Mejor ponte algo con cuello alto.

Buscó lo que le pidió y se lo puso rápidamente.

-¿Ahí sí?

-¡Magnifico! Te ves hermosa.

-¡Vaya! Eres casi tan hermosa como la chica que vimos a la entrada.

-Ahora llevaremos maquillaje para nuestro piso y allí terminamos.

El moreno se sacó todas aquellas prendas para ir a la caja y pagarla, cuando su amigo lo detuvo y le dijo "No te preocupes, mis padres pagarán esto". Francis sólo tuvo que decirles a los guardias y cajeras que era el hijo de los dueños para que los dejara salir sin reclamos.

-¿Cuándo me enseñas a maquillarme?- preguntó el de ojos verdes que se encontraba tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Mañana.

-¡Pero mañana es la cita!

-Yo te maquillaré, no tienes para qué aprender si me tienes a mí.

-Está bien…- se paró para ir corriendo a su cuarto y prender su laptop y hablar con esa chica.

**-~*PrincesTomatita*3: Hola! Lovi~ C:**

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Hola... qué quieres?**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*3: Me preguntaba si estabas lista para la cita**

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Sí**- se sonrojó un poco al recordar como tendría que vestir para ello.

**-~*PrincesTomatita*3: ¡Que bien! Yo hace poco volví de comprar ropa, asíque serás la primera en verme con mi ropa nueva :D**- lo cual no era cierto porque olvidó que sus amigos ya lo vieron

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: !Que bien!**- en realidad no estaba nada contento con esa noticia, sino nervioso al saber que ella se había preocupado tanto por él que hasta compró cosas nuevas… ¡espera! También había comprado ropa, se podría decir, para ella-** Yo también compré un nuevo atuendo para mañana.**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*3: Pensamos igual~ ¡Cierto! Para que me reconozcas mañana, soy morena, castaña y de ojos verdes, también soy alta y estaré usando una flor roja en la cabeza.**

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Ok. Yo soy castaña, de piel… canela? Trigueña? Bueno, no blanca como papel pero tampoco café con leche… entre medio. También tengo los ojos verdes y llevaré un cintillo rojo.**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*3: Bien! Nos vemos mañana entonces. Tengo que ir a cenar. Adiós!**

**-LoviKitty~Tomato:3: Hasta mañana~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… y les recomiendo que no sigan mis consejos con respecto al maquillaje, ni siquiera sé ponerme delineador u.u Me acabo de dar cuenta que el nombre de Antonio en el hetachat no salió como quería, yo quería poner el nombre con un corazón al final (ese signo de mayor y un tres) pero no me salió… :c como que siempre quise hacer de Polonia pero fue lo más difícil de todo el capítulo xD La canción que canta Felliks es una de un comercial de las ceras depilatorias Millefiory, ES MUY BUENA LA CANCIÓN! Deben escucharla ;D<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! En verdad que me alegraron mucho y no creí tener tantos (esperaba uno o dos, no más) **

**Me leén en el siguiente capítulo C:**


	3. Cita

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 3: Cita

Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, y eran justamente los que necesitaban para llegar a la plaza en donde se juntarían. Lamentablemente ninguno se atrevía a salir de sus casas, por lo que ambos llegarían tarde.

-¡Pero, hermano, llegarás tarde! No puedes hacer esperar a una dama.

-Me importa una mierda hacerla esperar o no. De todas formas es imposible que crea que soy mujer.

-¡Se lo creerá! Te ves hermosa, todos los hombres se voltearán a ver tu belleza. Vamos, fratello, sigue mis concejos y todo saldrá bien, ve~

-Y… ¿Si me pregunta mi nombre?- ya no se le ocurrían excusas para retrasar su salida.

-Dile que te llamas… ¡Chiara! Como la tía Chiara.

-¡Como esa maldita no! Es una vieja gorda y fea- hizo uno mueca de disgusto.

-Lovi, anda a tu cita- le rogaba ahora con una expresión algo triste.

-¡¿Por qué quieres que me largue de aquí?

-Invité a Ludwig y pienso declararme a él esta tarde. Por favor, hermano, anda- ya le había ocurrido antes con otras chicas que al expresarles sus sentimientos todo terminaba mal por las burlas y molestias de su gemelo.

-¡Invitaste al Macho Patatas! Me quieres lejos para no ver como te la mete. De seguro que lloraras igual que un bebe y te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste- se dirigió hacia la puerta- De acuerdo, me voy, pero sólo porque no quiero ver al Patatas hacerte asquerosidades- salió dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Ciao, fratello!- le gritó desde el umbral moviendo los brazos alegre de su partida.

Como le había dicho el menor, todos los hombres que pasaban a su lado lo miraban con deseo y admirados por su belleza, algunos hasta le gritaban unos cuantos piropos a los cuales él les respondía por medio de insultos y groserías, más de uno se ganó golpes por parte de "la señorita". Definitivamente esa fue la peor ida al parque de toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Faltaban quince minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, pero le tomaba media hora llegar allí. Estaba casi listo: tenía su peluca puesta, la ropa bien arreglada, hasta se había dado casi un baño de perfume, pero Francis no dejaba la conversación que tenía con su novio por teléfono para maquillarlo como le había prometido.<p>

-¡Francisco, llegaré tarde! Corta ya, maquíllame y llámalo de nuevo- le rogaba por centésima vez el español a su amigo.

-Espera un poco, mon amour, Antonie me está hablando- se dirigió hacia el moreno- ¿Qué sucede, Toñito?- preguntó con tono de estar hablando con un niño pequeño o una mascota.

-Por favor, Francis, maquíllame.

-¡El grandioso Gilbert ya te dijo que él podía hacerlo!

-¡No! Fran, tengo que irme pronto y no quiero que Gil me ayude con sus manos llenas de piña.

-¿Esta haciendo piña? ¡Gil~ guárdame un poco de piña!

-¡Compra la tuya, yo gasté todos mis ahorros para esto y no pienso compartirlo con ustedes!

-Pero, Gil~

-¡No!

-Gilbert, mon ami, sauve-moi un…

-¡Francis!

-Bien , bien- tomó nuevamente el teléfono- Mi amorsito, después hablamos, Antonio necesita ayuda para una cita. Adieu, mon amour- cortó la llamada y se levantó para ir a buscar los materiales que necesitaba, los cuales ya estaban en la mesa- Antonio, sientate aquí.

Hizo lo que le pidió. No se demoró mucho, tan sólo cinco minutos. Cuando terminó, el español se despidió de ambos para salir corriendo e intentar llegar lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Unas calles antes de llegar dejó de correr para que no se notara lo cansado que estaba. Se detubo enfrente de la fuente del lugar en donde acordaron, pero no había nadie con sus características allí.<p>

-Quizás no vendrá...- se dijo desilucionado.

-Disculpa- escuchó a una voz a sus espaldas- Tú eres... Princes tomatita?- al darse vuelta se encontró con una castaña muy tierna con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo nerviosa.

-S-sí- no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal ternura, además que no entendía cómo comportarse ante las mujeres- Tú eres Lovikitty Tomato?

-Sí- ya no sabían que decir.

-Y... ¿Vamos a comer algo? Paseemos un rato mientras buscamos algún vendedor- propuso la morena.

-Bien.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba ¿Cómo te llamas ? digo, en realidad.

-Mi nombre es Lovi...- de pronto la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza recordandole algo- ¡Chiara!

-¿Lovichiara? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Es que... Mi nombre es Lovina Chiara, es compuesto e italiano y poco común, pero no me gusta Lovina... Me puedes llamar Chiara.

-Chiara... ¡me gusta!- le sonrió dulcemente mientras la otra se volvía sonrojar.

-¿Y tú?... Tú nombre es...

-Me llamo...- se dejó oír una canción aparentemente española proveniente del celular de la mayor. Rápidamente lo sacó para ver quién llamaba- Es un amigo. Enseguida vuelvo.- Se alejó un poco para poder hablar sin tener que intentar imitar la voz femenina- ¿Qué ocurre, Gilberto?

-_Nada. Queríamos saber si te hablían dejado plantado o no. Kesese_

-Ella sí vino- respondió feliz.

-_¡Francis, gané!_

-¿Ganaste? ¡Estuvieron apostando!

-_¡Por supuesto! Las piñas son muy caras y necesito dinero._

-Ni siquiera nos convidaste… ¿Por qué se escucha música?

-_Estamos en el pub._

-¿No están espiándome?

-_No, ¿querías que lo hiciéramos?_

-Siempre lo hacen, ya es tradición- contestó triste.

-_Para la próxima cita me tendrás en mi maravillosa faceta de espía._

-_¡Antonio, sálvame!-_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Francis?

_-Nada, sólo que lo traje acá para que conociera a unas cuantas personas con las que podría pasar la noche. Kesesesese_

_-¡Eso es trampa!_

_-Tú sólo tienes que resistir. No es trampa querer divertirse a estas horas de la tarde._

-Ya, no peleen…-de pronto recordó algo- ¡Necesito su ayuda! Ella me preguntó mi nombre y no se me ocurre más que Floripondia o Juanita o Britney Spears.

-_Dile que te llamas… ¿Isabel?_

-Así se llama mi mamá.

-_¿Y ella lo sabe? ¡Ese nombre te queda! Te creerá, confía en el grandioso Gilbert._

-Bien… Ya tengo que cortar. Después nos hablamos, adiós.

-_Suerte-_sin más se terminó la llamada. Se volvió hacia donde se suponía estaba su acompañante, quien ya se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ella con unos helados en las manos.

-Te demoraste- dijo secamente.

-Sí… mis amigos tenían unos problemitas… Como te decía, me llamo Isabel- dirigió su mirada a las manos de la otra- ¡Compraste helado!

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?

-Pero yo quería comprarte algo- contestó tristemente.

-Para la próxima será- dijo resistiéndose a gritarle algún insulto por ser mal agradecida.

Tomó el helado y continuaron caminando sin enunciar alguna palabra, sólo intercambiaban miradas entre el suelo, lo que se encontrara enfrente y los ojos de la chica a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, la española metió su pie en un hoyo en la tierra, lo cual provocó que esta se cayera bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Ah!- gritó fuerte y masculinamente mientras caía de cara a la tierra. La castaña lo vio y no pudo reprimir una estruendosa carcajada, también muy masculina.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo te caíste, fue muy gracioso! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien caer así! ¡Ah! Mi estomago, duele ¡Jajajaja!- no podía parar de reír. La morena la miraba con un deje de tristeza, pero no pudo más y comenzó a soltar unas risitas también al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- I-Isabel, ¿estás bien? Que poco caballeroso de mi parte no ayudarte a levantar- decía intentando calmarse e ignorando totalmente que debía hablar como mujer.

-No, está bien. Además no tendrías por qué ser caballerosa, eres una dama.

-…- quedó en shock por un momento pensando si acaso se había dado cuenta y por eso ese comentario. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma- No, pero tú sabes, como me gustan las mujeres tendría que ser como tu hombre…- su tono de voz iba descendiendo con cada palabra. Realmente no estaba segura de si lo que decía estaría bien o no.

-Preferiría que yo fuera el "hombre" en esta relación- dijo recobrando su sonrisa.

-Ni en sueños. Yo lo seré- espetó casi enojada.

-Yo también quiero serlo.

-Pues yo soy más masculina que tú.

-Lo único masculino que tienes es esa risa.

-¡Ah sí! Pues tu grito fue bastante macho, así que no te burles de mi risa- se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta.

-Que tal si ambas somos "hombres"- propuso dulcemente al ver a la otra, esa actitud le parecía bastante linda.

-Pero seríamos como unos malditos maricas- con eso le quedó algo claro, tal parece que no le agradaban mucho las parejas de dos hombres, eso desilusionó un poco a la mayor.

-Sí, pero así no pelearíamos por eso.

-M… de acuerdo- continuaron caminando, ahora hablando de temas triviales como el clima o la raza de los perros de la calle, más bien "Isabel" era la que hablaba mientras la otra sólo escuchaba y de vez en cuando contestaba con pequeñas frases.

-Pienso que los perros también discriminan, no creo que uno de raza se junte con uno de la calle ¿No crees?

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa, no me interesan los perros.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De… tomates- propuso dejando ver un sonrojo en su rostro- ¿T-te gustan?

-¡Sí! Los adoro. Los rojos y bien duros son los mejores ¿cómo te gustan a ti?

-Igual- estaba nerviosa. Se sentía atraído hacia esa chica, pero no sabía qué hacer al estar a su lado. Después de unos minutos en los que la de la flor en la cabeza hablaba de tomates y la más baja tenía una discusión mental, tomó valor para preguntarle lo que desde hace un rato quería saber- Isabel.

-¿Sí?- giró a verla a la cara- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa carita triste?

-¡No estoy triste!

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Quería saber si tú… y-yo… te g-gusto- su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder. Antonio la miraba perplejo ¿cómo le diría que no porque le gustaban los hombres? No. No podía hacerlo, tenía que mentirle para cumplir con la apuesta. ¡Pero cómo mentirle a esa tierna criatura que tenía enfrente! Definitivamente no le quedaba de otra.

-Sí me gustas. Eres muy linda y agradable. Me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo- le volvió a mostrar la sonrisa más grande y alegre que tenía- ¿Yo te gusto?

-S-sí- contestó tartamudeando. No sabía si estar feliz porque le correspondió o triste por estarla engañando.

-Que tal si me acompañas a comprar unas cosas. No nos demoraremos mucho, pero las necesito lo más pronto posible.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a… cuidar de mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, es mi tonto hermano gemelo.

-M… ¿No sería mellizo? Porque si fueran gemelos él sería mujer o tú hombre.

-Sí… somos mellizos. ¿Qué tal si quedamos para otro día?

-¡Bien! Que te parece en tres días.

-No hay problema. Nos juntamos en el mismo lugar… ¿Te apetece ir a comer ese día?

-¡Sí! Vayamos por comida española.

-Prefiero la italiana, pero si tú lo pides iremos allá- tenía que ser educado estando con una chica.

-La próxima vez vamos por comida italiana-la menor asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó hacia la morena y le besó rápidamente los labios.

-Nos vemos- miró hacia abajo tratando de no observar el rostro de la otra.

-S-sí, no vemos- estaba un poco paralizada. Nunca había recibido un beso de una mujer y no había sido tan malo como lo imaginaba. Quizás si seguía con ella podría llegar a dejar la homosexualidad para mirar a los dos sexos.

* * *

><p>Lovino ya no podía fingir más por el día, menos en frente de ella, de la chica que había cautivado tan rápido su corazón. Trató de correr para llegar lo antes posible a su hogar, pero los tacos no se lo permitían, apenas podía permanecer de pie y hasta le sorprendió el hecho de no haberse caído en toda la tarde.<p>

-Malditos zapatos- se los sacó como pudo mientras caminaba para luego comenzar a correr como deseaba. No tenía ni la más minima intención de pagar un bus para llegar más pronto, por lo que sólo aumentó su velocidad, sin importarle que se estaba lastimando los pies con las piedrecitas de la acera. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de entrada a su casa abrió dando un portazo y soltó un fuerte grito.

-¡Ve! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su hermano desde el salón.

-¡Ah! No lo puedo creer- pateó un par de cosas en el camino, estaba bastante molesto. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban su gemelo y el rubio- ¡Tú maldito alemán deja de violarte a mi estúpido hermano!- lo apuntó al ver como sólo estaban abrazados sentados en el sofá- ¡Y tú, estúpido hermano! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre planear todo esto?

-¿De qué hablas, fratello?- estaba casi llorando al ver al mayor furioso.

-¡Por tu culpa tuve que pasar todo esto!

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No llegó? ¿Fue un desastre?

-¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- caminó hacia su habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó algo sorprendido el de ojos azules.

-Ve~ mi hermano se molestó conmigo- lloraba en el hombro del otro.

-¡Dejen de hacer cochinadas!- volvió a gritar desde el interior de su cuarto.

-Será mejor que le preguntes cuando se calme.

-Ve, ve, ve~

* * *

><p>Como su nueva "amiga" no quiso acompañarle, no le quedó de otra que ir sólo a comprar las cosas.<p>

Llegó al piso en el cual vivía. A simple vista no se encontraba nadie, hasta que al adentrarse al pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones pudo percibir unos sollozos en el interior de la del francés.

-Francis, llegué. ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Gil-Gilbert!- trató de gritar. El español abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Me… me… me llevó a un p-pub y… ¡No pude estar con ninguna de esas chicas!- volvió a llorar sin control.

-Calma, calma- repetía mientras acariciaba su cabeza- Sabes como es Gilbet, pero debes ser fuerte. Pero si no te puedes resistir tendrás que mentalizarte en que serás nuestro esclavo- sonrió ante aquella frase.

-T-tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte- se sentó como es debido y miró al chico a su lado- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Ya sabes, ella era agradable y hablamos harto, pero creo que sería difícil que me llegara a enamorar.

-¿Seguro?

-No, pero eso espero y… creo que yo le gusto, digo, Isabel le gusta, porque… antes de irse me besó.

-Eso es normal entre mujeres, son muy cariñosas con todo el mundo ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver?

-En tres días.

-Tendremos que comprar ropa nueva para ese día- sonrió levemente, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-A todo esto, ¿y Gilbert?

-Se encontró con Ivan de camino a casa y dijo algo de estar obligado a pasar la noche con él. Parece que no quiere perder la apuesta.

-Ese Gil, siempre igual. Entonces no lo veremos hasta mañana… Iré a cocinar algo, te aviso cuando esté listo- dicho eso se encaminó hasta la cocina para preparar la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sauve-moi un...: Guárdame un...<strong>

**Hola! Discúlpenme por la demora, pero las clases y mi cumpleaños (el 9 de marzo! Wi~ :D) y todas esas cosas no me dejaron escribir, además de que como que no tenía mucha inspiración para este capítulo, por eso quedó tan… aburrido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y eso… trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar…**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas y favoritos y todo eso! Me hacen tan feliz~ C:**


	4. Antes de la segunda cita

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 4: Antes de la segunda cita.

El sol había salido hace unas horas y ya le estaban incomodando esos rayos que se colaban por las cortinas.

-Maldito sol que fastidias tan temprano- pesadamente se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para luego ir a desayunar. Al salir fue recibido por la insoportable sonrisa de cada mañana de su hermano.

-¡Lovino! Al fin despiertas. Lud preparó el desayuno- avisaba mientras lo abrazaba en forma de saludo.

-Si él lo hizo debe estar asqueroso- de pronto logró darse cuenta de algo que lo molestó bastante- ¡¿El Macho Patatas se quedó a dormir?

-¡Sí! Se nos hizo un poco tarde y le ofrecí pasar la noche aquí- el aludido apareció por la puerta de la cocina llevando una taza con café, la cual se derramó por completo al recibir el golpe de una revista

-¡Maldito bastardo patatero alemán mal nacido! Te dije que no te metieras con mi hermano- se dirigió al menor- ¡Y tú! Te lo advertí, te dije que él te violaría y te lo metería tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte ni caminar ni siquiera comer por un año, ¿y qué es lo primero que haces? ¡Lo metes en tu cama! ¿Acaso no sabes nada? No es tan fácil como llegar y meterte con el primero que se te pase por enfrente, maldición. ¡Te saltaste millones de pasos por tu estúpido capricho de encamarte con el Macho Patatas!

-¡Fratello, no hicimos nada! Le ofrecí mi cama para dormir pero prefirió ocupar el sillón.

-¡Y además ocupa MI sillón! Feliciano Vargas, no quiero volver a ver a este tipo nunca más en mi casa.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nunca! Y sin "peros" señorito- se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaba la mesa- Y sírvanme desayuno que me muero de hambre- se cruzó de brazos demostrando su inconformidad.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo el rubio a su novio.

-Ve~ ¡Pero no le hagas caso a mi hermano! Este piso no es suyo, lo paga nuestro abuelo.

-Vendré otro día, cuando Lovino esté de mejor humor.

-O cuando no esté-susurró mientras le entregaba una sonrisa de esperanza a su pareja.

-¡Escuché eso! ¡No permitiré que entre aquí!

-Vamos, Lud. Te dejaré en la puerta- lo tomó del brazo llevándoselo de allí.

La mañana ya había empezado mal, y no quería saber cómo continuaría. De seguro que sería con reclamos de Feliciano por haber "ahuyentado" a su novio otra vez. Poco le importaban las quejas del menor, total él estaba bien en su decisión de alejar al alemán, lo que en realidad no soportaría sería esa voz chillona y escandalosa que tenía. Todo el día soportando eso, además que ni en la calle se libraría de él ya que le pidió ayuda para "ir a comprarle más ropa a Lovina Chiara".

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en silencio, creyó que había sido el primero en despertar ese día ¡merecía una fiesta si era verdad! Nunca, pero nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo los tres, el moreno se había levantado antes que los otros. Lamentablemente esa mañana no sería la excepción. Allí en el sofá estaba recostado Francis hablando alegremente con su canadiense.<p>

-Fran- no recibió respuesta- Francis… ¡Francis!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Qué?- le contestó de igual manera, en su rostro se notaba la clara intensión de que quería que siguieran con su juego de gritos.

-¡¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-¡Queda algo de cereal y leche por si quieres, sino una taza de té o toma lo que pilles!

-¡Gracias!... ¡¿Con quién hablas?- ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería continuar levantando la voz.

-¡Con Matty!

-¡¿A qué hora despertaste?

-¡Como a las…

-¡Cállense, de una puta vez! ¡Intento dormir!- gritó Gilbert desde su habitación. Antonio tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el albino había vuelto.

-¿Cuándo llegó?- consultó sorprendido.

-No lo sé. Cuando desperté él estaba ya durmiendo en su cama- se sintió un fuerte portazo proveniente de la habitación del de ojos rojos.

-Con ustedes aquí no se puede dormir. Ahora no me veré tan awesome como siempre porque no dormí lo que mi maravillosa persona necesita- refunfuñó.

-Mon ami, ¿cómo te fue anoche? Te ves bastante cansado. ¡Ven! Siéntate y cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalles~- sonreía pícaramente el francés.

-¡Estás bromeando! Ese maldito es un monstruo mata gente con su… ¡cosa! ¡Era horrible! Mucho peor que mis grandiosos cinco metros. No digo que mis cinco metros sean malos, ¡sino que eso era monstruoso!

-No exageres tanto, Gil- trataba de calmarlo el español.

-¡No exagero! En verdad era así- extendió sus brazos lo más que pudo a ambos lados demostrando el tamaño- ¡Casi me mata!

-Sí, sí… ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo? Los llevo en mi auto

-Jajaja, muy gracioso Francis.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó inocentemente el español.

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchan? ¡Dije que no puedo ni sentarme! Ese maldito. Si no lo detengo me deja en silla de ruedas.

-Así que estuviste rogándole que sea más gentil con tu persona- se notaba un deje de burla en sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no soy como ese chino que tiene de novio, amante, puta, lo que sea que sean. Alguien tan grandioso como yo necesita respeto… ¡Y no le estuve rogando! Solo logré que me dejara por otros métodos.

-No queremos saber qué cochinadas le hiciste- dijo el moreno. Un silencio un poco incomodo inundó la sala en donde Francis y Antonio imaginaban lo que pudo haberle ocurrido al otro esa noche.

-¡Ya son las tres! Es muy tarde. ¿Qué tal si salimos a almorzamos en vez de desayunar?

-Tienes razón. Antoine ¿Necesitas algo para pasado mañana?

-No, tengo todo listo

El rubio se quedó observando durante unos segundos al alemán tratando de hacerle recordar algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿No se te olvida algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Como preguntarle a nuestro querido Tonio cómo le fue en su cita.

-Eso puede esperar. Ahora vamos a comer y allí nos cuentas.

-No tienes remedio Gil.

* * *

><p><strong>-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Hola!<strong>

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Ciao**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Sabes italiano? o.o **

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Soy italiano**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: *Italiana**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: No me lo esperaba xd a que no adivinas de dónde soy yo!**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: De España**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Cómo lo adivinaste?**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: cofcofporlomolestacofcof por tu acento**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: ja! Que graciosa, casi me la creo.**

-Si fueras hombre lo serías, como eres mujer te soporto- Lovino no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta al imaginar la versión masculina de ella por ese comentario.

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Tú sabes que no pienso eso de ti. Si lo fueras no acepto otra cita contigo **^-^

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Eres un amor! Ya quiero que pase pronto los días para abrazarte!**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Tendrás que esperar.**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Iré a dormir para que pronto sea mañana y luego LA CITA! :D**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: No te apresures, todo a su tiempo. Aunque de todas formas ya es tarde. También iré a dormir.**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Nos vemos el LA CITA!**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3:Sí, sí, ciao**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Chao~ Wa~! Adoro cuando dices ciao!**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Adiós. _LoviKittyTomato:3 se a desconectado._**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Cuidate! Sueña con los angelitos C: _~*PrincesTomatita*~3 se a desconectado._**

* * *

><p>Como por arte de magia y cumpliendo el deseo de Antonio, ese día pasó tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya era la hora de juntarse con su nueva "novia".<p>

-¡Vamos, apúrense! No quiero llegar tarde- les gritaba a sus dos amigos los cuales lo acompañarían esa tarde para conocer a la muchacha de su querido amigo gay.

-No nos apresures. Personas como nosotros necesitan verse grandiosos para ocasiones como estas.

-Ella te esperará. Los hombres esperan a las mujeres, y ella dijo que quería ser tu hombre, mon ami.

-Sí, pero…- puso carita de cachorro.

-¡Listo! Ahora puedo salir a conquistar corazones mientras tú- a Francis- sufres, y tú- a Antonio- te travistes para tu chica.

-No lo digas de esa forma.

-No me lo recuerdes. Mathew está feliz porque le sea fiel, pero no yo- sacó un pañuelo rosa para secar sus lágrimas.

-¡No sean niñitas y vamos!- los tres se encaminaron al lugar en donde sería la tan ansiada cita.

* * *

><p>-¡Hermano!<p>

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó molesto al ver como interrumpían su salida.

-Con Lud te acompañaremos a tu cita, ve~

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tienes por qué hacerlo. ¡No quiero que vayan!

-Pero fratello, queremos conocer a tu novia~- de pronto apareció una sonrisa un poco perturbadora en el rostro del menor, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Lovino quien se dio cuenta de qué tramaba.

-Oh no… Ni lo pienses- la sonrisa no desaparecía de la faz del otro- ¡Eso es venganza! La venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

-Hermanito, tú siempre lo haces. Además yo sólo quiero conocer a tu novia, no pienso hacer todas las cosas que tú haces cuando yo estoy con alguien más. No~ cómo se te ocurre~- por detrás de Feliciano apareció Ludwig con la misma sonrisa de su pareja.

-Lovino, se te está haciendo tarde. No te preocupes por nosotros, después de conocerla no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo.

-¡Cállate, Macho Patatas! No quiero que me acompañen.

-Ve~ Lud, es buena idea decirle a aquella chica algunos de los secretos de mi hermano.

-No suena mal. De todas formas tú sabes su contraseña en ese chat. Mientras él no esté le dejamos un mensaje que diga todo lo que oculta.

-¡Armaron un complot! ¡Ah! Hagan lo que quieran. Si me siguen qué más da, ya veré la forma de alejarlos.

-¡Ve~! Grazie fratello- lo abrazó demostrándole lo contento que lo hacía su respuesta.

-¡Taci, maledetto!

* * *

><p>*Taci, maledetto: según el traductor de Google, mi gran amigo (?) significa "cállate, maldito"<p>

**Hola! Eh… cuando les diga que actualizaré pronto, NO ME CREAN. Ya está comprobado que no cumplo con eso :/ **

**Este capítulo creo que quedó así como de relleno, se suponía que sería más largo, pero sino me demoraría muuuuuuuuuuuuucho más. En el siguiente capítulo sí o sí está la segunda cita ;D**

**Porsis, este fic no será muy largo, así que creo que con tres o cuatro capítulos más se acaba… eso**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me hacen tan feliz con eso c:**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~ chao! :D**


	5. ¡Más citas!

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 5: ¡Más citas!

Estaba llegando, y podía ver que al lado de la morena se encontraban dos muchachos casi de su misma altura y bastante apuestos- lo cual no pensaría si vistiera de hombre, ahora que está de mujer tenía que "meterse en el personaje"-.

-¡Lovi!- le gritaba mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos para que la viera.

-¡No me llames "Lovi"!- le reprochó cuando ya se encontraban más cerca. Casi todos le llamaban así, pero siempre le molestó por que de pequeño la mayoría lo ocupaba para molestarlo.

-Disculpa, Chiara- la rodeó con sus brazos en forma de saludo para luego besar una de sus mejillas- ¿Cómo estás?

-Casi asfixiada por tu abrazo, pero bien- fijó su mirada en los otros dos hombres a las espaldas de su pareja, uno de ellos se notaba bastante sorprendido.

-¡Ah!- tal parece que había comprendido la mirada algo confundida de su amiga, así que no dudó en intentar presentar a sus acompañantes- Chiara, quiero que conozcas a mis dos mejores amigos. El es Gil…

-¡West!- gritó algo asombrado el albino- ¿Qué haces acá con Feli?

-Bruder… eh… acompañamos a nuestra amiga- dijo lentamente sin estar seguro de qué responder- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen acá? Es extraño que no estén con Antonio también.

-Eh… pues…-al igual que el rubio ninguno de los dos tenían claro que responder.

-¡Tenía trabajo!- todos miraron asombrados a la chica de la flor roja en el cabello- Disculpen. Soy Isabel, prima de Antonio y… él se quedó en casa ordenando el desastre que dejó con ellos ayer- apuntó a sus amigos- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy el herm…

-Hermanastro de Tiara.

-Chiara, imbécil- le corrigió al alemán que trató de ayudar a Feliciano.

-¿Tienes una hermanastra?- preguntó el francés sorprendido al no haberse enterado antes de aquella noticia. Francis y Feliciano se habían conocido una vez en que el rubio fue a visitar a Gilbert, y Ludwig con su ahora novio estaban jugando en el salón de la casa del albino.

-Sí, verás, mi mamma se… había divorciado de mi padre y…

-Yo soy hija de otro hombre. Ya saben la historia: hace unas semanas nos reencontramos y somos una familia feliz. Pueden irse. Vamos Isabel- habó rápidamente debido a los nervios.

-¡Sí!- asintió sin dudarlo, también quería escapar de aquel grupo que podría descubrir su identidad.

Se alejaron corriendo. Los cuatro chicos que las habían acompañado se quedaron perplejos al observar como sus "amigas" se marchaban a paso rápido sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada o hacer alguna seña para despedirse.

-Uf~ Ya estamos lejos. Como detesto a esos malditos.

-¿Los detestas? ¿Entonces por qué te acompañaron?

-¡Ellos me siguieron! ¿Y qué me dices de tus amigos?

-Es costumbre que nos espiemos en las citas, como no lo hicieron en la anterior decidieron venir a dejarme a esta.

-Ya veo- al escuchar que se espiaban un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Eso era bastante extraño y a él por ningún motivo le gustaría que sus amigos lo hicieran, claro, si tuviera amigos- Vamos a comer.

-¿A comer?

-Quedamos en que iríamos a comer comida italiana.

-Tienes razón… pero se me antoja comida española- comentó algo triste y nerviosa por saber si Lovina aceptaba el repentino cambio de planes.

-No, quedamos que ahora iríamos por comida italiana y en la siguiente cita por comida española.

-Pero yo quiero comida española ahora- reprochó como niño pequeño.

-¡No!- sentenció molesta, tratando de contenerse ante la mujer.

-Pero yo no quiero comida italiana, no quiero pasta.

-¡La pasta no es lo único que tenemos en Italia! Che palle.

-Pero…

-Comeremos comida italiana y nada más.

Antonio no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión y la actitud tan autoritaria de la chica, pero si no podían concordar en algo tan simple no creía ser capaz de cumplir su apuesta con ella. Intentó con la última opción que le quedaba en mente.

-¿Y si comemos tacos?

-¿Tacos?

-Sí, comida mexicana.

-M…- no le convencía del todo esa propuesta, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a su novia, por lo que no le quedó de otra que aceptar- Bien, pero yo pago.

-¡No! Yo quiero pagar esta vez.

-Ya te dije que yo soy el macho aquí.

-Lo éramos los dos. Digo, las dos. Además la vez anterior tú compraste los helados.

-No tengo problemas en pagarle las cosas a una chica tan hermosa como tú- le sonrió de forma seductora, lo cual hizo que Antonio se sobresaltara. Nunca creyó que una mujer llegaría a tratarlo así, ni mucho menos cuando él la estaba engañando de esa forma, aunque ella no lo supiera. A pesar del halago no pretendía desistir de su decisión.

-¡La primera que llegue a la tienda pagará!- gritó eufóricamente para luego salir corriendo en dirección al lugar. Lovino tuvo que seguirla al no saber a cuál de todas las tiendas de comida mexicana se refería la otra.

* * *

><p>No tuvieron que recorrer mucho hasta llegar al lugar ya mencionado. La carrera finalmente fue ganada por la española quien había tomado bastante ventaja al comienzo.<p>

-¡Maldición! Yo quería pagar.

-Generalmente uno se pelea por no pagar. Guarda el dinero para la próxima cita.

Aunque no se lo dijera él tenía planeado hacer eso. Pero la interrogante que ahora tendría en la cabeza sería ¿En dónde podría ser la siguiente? Estás dos veces lo único que han hecho es comer y caminar. Eso no es todo lo que se hace en una cita, pero el italiano tenía poca experiencia con respecto a eso por lo que su mente no le dejaba pensar en otras cosas. Quizás podrían ir al cine, pero no había ningún film de su agrado en cartelera; los parques de diversiones eran muy comunes en las película, pero la última vez que fue su estómago le hizo una mala jugada y no quería que lo mismo ocurriera en frente de ella; tal vez invitarla a pasar una tarde en la playa o en una casa de campo sería una excelente idea, pero sentía que era muy pronto para aquello.

-¡Está delicioso!

-¿Ah?

-El taco. Estos son los mejores de toda la ciudad ¿No lo crees?

-Sí. Eh… no. Digo, todavía no lo pruebo- estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuándo Isabel había llegado a su lado con la comida.

-¡Pruébalo! De seguro que te encantarán- sonreía mientras observaba fijamente cada movimiento de la castaña- ¿Y?

-Está bien, pero prefiero otras comidas.

El silencio predominó nuevamente en la mesa. Lovino volvió a sus pensamientos, lo cual esta vez no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada- la miró algo agotada por tantas contradicciones en su cabeza.

-Hace bastante rato que piensas en algo. ¡Dime!

-Es sólo que… en todas las citas hacemos lo mismo. No digo que no me divierta, sino que podríamos hacer otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas te gustarían hacer?- preguntó interesada de las ideas que ella podía tener.

-M… ¿Qué te parece ir a la playa?

-¿En la próxima cita? Pienso que es muy pronto- ya sabía, o creía saber, qué era lo que quería Chiara si la invitaba a una casa en donde estarían solas sin que nadie los moleste, y no pretendía que descubriera su verdadero sexo de esa manera, había logrado una gran "amistad" (porque obviamente él no podía considerarla algo más que una amiga, aunque demostrara lo contrario)- Para la siguiente siguiente cita estaría bien. Tenemos que conocernos mejor para no llevarnos sorpresas ese día.

El resto de la tarde pasó igual que la anterior: hablaron de temas irrelevantes, compraron golosinas para comer mientras caminaban, y llegada la hora de despedirse se dieron un tierno e inofensivo beso.

* * *

><p>-¡Ve~ Fratello! ¿Cómo te fue?- lo detuvo Feliciano al entrar a la casa. Tenía entendido que él llegaría en ese horario a su hogar, así que hace no mucho que Ludwig se había marchado de la tarde de películas que tuvo con su novio.<p>

-Tengo que decirle- contestó melancólicamente.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo seguir con esta maldita mentira ¡Creo que hasta he empezado a sentir algo por ella!

-Pero, hermano, estaban muy felices juntas hoy.

-Eres un tonto, no lo entenderías- emprendió el camino hacia su habitación cuando a los lejos escuchó la voz de su gemelos.

-Ve~ Fratello, no es buena idea.

* * *

><p>-¡Francis! ¡Francis!- gritaba desesperado el español al entrar al comedor en busca del francés- ¡Francis!<p>

-¿Qué ocurre, mon ami?- estaba saliendo de su relajante baño de tina cuando casi se cae por el brusco abrazo que le daba el recién llegado.

-Francis, tendré que decirle. Tendré que decirle que soy hombre y perderé la apuesta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Toño? ¿Está triste por pasar muchas horas si verme?- Gilbert caminaba tranquilamente desde su cuarto hasta el lado del pasillo en donde estaban sus amigos.

-No, Gil, nuestro tomatito quiere retirarse y perder la apuesta.

-¡Que lo haga! Mejor para nosotros. Kesesese~

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-En la próxima cita. Iré como hombre para que me crea.

-¿En cuántos días será eso?- interrogó el alemán.

-En cuatro días. No tenemos tiempo antes.

-Fran, tú tendrás que acompañarlo para vigilar que lo haga y no nos invente cosas. Yo no puedo, iré a conquistar a cierto rumano. ¡El muy engreído no aceptará pasar una maravillosa noche de pasión conmigo sin que lo invite a comer antes!- hizo una mueca de asco al recordar que gastará dinero en alguien que ni siquiera le agradaba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vous me devez un.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días después, era una linda tarde de primavera en donde los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba libremente en el cielo sin nubes que lo opaquen, y por todos lados se podían observar las hermosas flores que adornaban las calles y, mucho más, el parque de la ciudad, que comúnmente se utilizaba como punto de referencia para encontrarse y donde varias parejas se reunían para pasar un momento queriéndose.<p>

Ese día, como otras dos veces, se encontraban dos personas esperando a su pareja, pero esta vez no eran un par de bellas mujeres, sino dos atractivos hombres, cada uno con un obsequio en sus manos: sentado en una banca estaba un español que llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas para la chica a la que esperaba; y un italiano estaba sentado unos pasos más alejado del otro, sosteniendo un paquete de bombones y un peluche para su amada.

Pasaron las horas y a ninguno de los dos se les veía recibir compañía. Permanecieron la tarde solos, esperando a que esa persona apareciera e hiciera que esos nervios y tristeza desapareciera de sus corazones de una vez. De tanto en tanto se miraban de reojo lamentando la situación en la que se encontraban. Antonio se entristecía por ambos, mientras que Lovino sólo deseaba no quedar como el moreno.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nadie llegaba. El joven de los bombones después de mucho meditarlo decidió marcharse, se sentía enojado, pero sobre todo defraudado. Unos minutos más tarde, un rubio que respondía al nombre de Francis, apareció de entre unos arbustos en dirección al de ojos verdes para decirle que se fueran, que ella ya no vendría. Y siguiendo el consejo de su amigo emprendieron camino a su hogar.

Esa había sido una hermosa tarde perdida para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Qué te pasó? :c<strong>

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: por qué lo preguntas?**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Me dejaste plantada! Y tenía algo que decirte**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Yo? Tú me dejaste plantada a mi! Y también debía decirte algo importante**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Estuve hasta la noche esperándote y no te vi en ninguna parte**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Tampoco te vi y me quedé hasta que la luna salió :/**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: … Dejemos eso en el pasado. Tienes algo que hacer mañana?**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Mañana… no, tengo mi agenda libre para ti ;)**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: :D nos juntamos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Te parece ir a tomar algo?**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Ok~ Pero no te sorprendas mucho que lo que te confesaré**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Ok, tú tampoco C:**

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Nos vemos mañana.**

**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Bye! **

**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Ciao~**

* * *

><p>*Vous me devez un: según el traductor de google significa «Me debes una»<p>

**Hola! **

**Disculpen la demora, pero esta vez tengo las típicas excusas de siempre (colegio, tareas, leer fics, poca inspiración, etc)… a este paso terminaré actualizando una vez al mes xD esperemos que no.**

**Quería aclararles algo, es que como que Lovino no me sale muy enojón y esas cosas en las citas. Es porque, por lo que sé, el se comporta de buena forma con las mujeres o algo así tengo entendido. **

**Como que después de releer cada capítulo y de publicarlo y de recordarlos en mi mente para pensar en la continuación, me doy cuenta que cometo varios errores, como por ejemplo que en el capítulo anterior Francis se puso a gritar con Antonio y después a escuchar lo que le pasó a Gilbert, pero nunca cortó la llamada con Matthew, o que en el capítulo en donde sale Feliks me equivoqué y envés de poner "o sea" puse "ósea". Decía todo esto porque les propongo algo, como soy media masoquista y quiero sufrir de vergüenza al ver mis errores (?), quien me diga algún otro error que haya (así como igual medio grande, no como pequeñas faltas de ortografía) se ganará algo: pedir que ocurra alguna cosa en el fic, por ejemplo, alguien gana y dice que quiere que aparezcan extraterrestres y se rapten a Gilbird, tendré que hacer que eso pase en la historia, o algo parecido. Se pueden poner cosas durante todos los capítulos, no sólo en este. Eso, si alguien se anima que me lo haga saber C: **

**Como que ya me extendí mucho con la nota de autora~ Para finalizar quería agradecerles por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, y le agradezco mucho más a ****Sorita Uchiha**** por alegrarme con tu comentario de mi capitulito de relleno, muchas gracias!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización y contestaciones de reviews~! :D**


	6. Secretos revelados

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 6: Secretos revelados

-¡Enciendan el televisor ahora!

-¿Qué?- ninguno de los dos entendía el por qué de esa repentina orden del albino.

-¡Sólo préndanlo!- se lanzó en el sofá cayendo recostado en las piernas de sus dos amigos.

-No están dando nada, Gil- le reprochaba el moreno dispuesto a apagar el aparato al ver sólo comerciales.

-¡No lo apagues!- se acomodó para sentarse entre ellos- Esperen… esperen… ¡Ahora!

Un comercial promocionando la nueva película de un popular juego para teléfonos celulares había comenzado. Aparecían cinco pollos de distintos colores mirando cómo, en un campo destrozado, las vacas estaban llevándose sus huevos. La música era de suspenso, mientras las imágenes mostraban como los pollos se sacrificaban lanzándose y atacando a las vacas con todas las habilidades de pelea que tenían, hasta que, en una noche, donde entre ellos se atendían para continuar al día siguiente con la gran guerra que les esperaba, apareció un pollo. Ese pollo bajaba de un objeto volador no identificado siendo trasportado por un rayo de luz para detenerse enfrente de ellos y decirles _"Yo soy su salvación"_. Le siguen numerosas partes en donde pelean con sus enemigos utilizando ahora armamento del espacio y poderes que el pollo extraterrestre les había dado, para luego terminar con una foto de todos los pollos y las palabras _"Angry Chickens"_ y _"Pronto en cines"_.

-¡Oh, mon dieu! ¿Ese pollito del espacio era Gilbird?

-¡Por supuesto! Nadie pudo haber hecho mejor el papel. Mi Gilbird es tan maravilloso como su amo ¡Y ahora todo un artista! Le pedirán autógrafos en la calle, los paparazzis no lo dejarán en paz.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Antonio todavía sin salir de la sorpresa al ver a la mascota de su amigo en la tele.

-En una sesión de fotos. Estará terminando de grabar unas cosas esta semana, así que tengo libre estos días.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer en este tiempo, mon ami?

-M…- pensó por unos cuantos minutos qué podía hacer durante sus "vacaciones" al no tener a Gilbird rodeado de fans- Voy a atrapar a cierto señorito- se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de su chaqueta- Nos vemos mañana quizás. El grandioso Gilbert se va. ¡Olvídenme!- se despidió haciendo un gesto dramático.

-Lo haremos, Gil, no lo dudes- respondió el rubio. Dejó de observar la puerta por la que había salido su amigo para dirigir su mirar a la del español- Tienes una cita hoy ¿No es así?- interrogó con seriedad.

-Sí, en dos horas- respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Qué esperas, arréglate! Hoy tienes que romper con ella o decirle la verdad.

-Lo estuve pensando y… no se lo diré. Prefiero seguir con ella hasta cumplir mí apuesta en vez de ser esclavo de ustedes. De todas formas, ella ya se enamoró de mi, sólo tengo que durar unos días más y…

- Pas, pas, mon cheri. Tienes que darnos pruebas de su amour.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?

-Ya sabes, hacernos saber que te dio la "Prueba del amor"

-Te refieres a…

-Tú me entiendes. Lo mismo que tiene que hacer Gil, pero con esa chica.

-N-no creo que pueda- tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso y confundido por aquellas palabras. Cuando le dijeron de su apuesta no habían especificado ese punto, si hubiera sido así rechazaría la tarea de inmediato, pero ahora que ya había comenzado no podía dejarlo a medias- Pero lo intentaré. Iré a arreglarme.

-Llévala a tomar unas copas,- se detuvo a escuchar la recomendación que le daba- si no quieres tener tanta inseguridad al hacerlo es mejor que tomes algo de alcohol, ya sabes cómo te pones borracho, ¿no?- Francis tenía razón, de alguna forma el alcohol le hacía hacer cosas que sobrio nunca haría, ente esas cosas estaba sentirse un poco atraído a las mujeres o tan sólo tener las ganas de acostarse con alguna y no volver a verla nunca más.

* * *

><p>Faltaba tan sólo una hora para que Lovino saliera de su hogar, vestido de mujer, para encontrarse con su amada.<p>

-Ve~ Fratello, ¿vas a ver a Isabel?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- espetó molesto.

-Hermano, ten cuidado. Lud dice que ella quizás esté haciendo lo mismo que tú de vestir de chica. Yo no creo que sea cierto eso, que se parezca al amigo de Francis es sólo coincidencia, pero de todas formas ten cuidado- explicaba preocupado.

-¡No inventen! Es imposible que ella no sea mujer, nadie haría eso.

-Tú lo estás haciendo.

-¡Yo soy la maldita excepción!

-Dicen que los niños y borrachos dicen la verdad. Para salir de la duda llévala a tomar un poco y pregúntale.

-Íbamos a ir a tomar desde un comienzo.

-¡Ve~ Es tu oportunidad!

-¡No haré que se emborrache sólo para asegurarme que es mujer! Deja de decir estupideces y de dejarte influenciar por el Macho Patatas- cogió su celular que se encontraba reposando en la mesa- Ciao, nos vemos… más tarde.

-¡Ciao, Lovino! fortuna con la tua ragazza

-¡Zitto, stronzo!

Caminaba lentamente, no iba atrasado así que no tenía algo que le hicieran apresurar su paso. Todo el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo. Todo en el exterior, porque en su mente estaba la disputa de si preguntarle o no sobre su sexo. Ya tenía casi asumido que debía confesarle su secreto en esa cita, pero ahora el dilema era si las sospechas de Ludwig eran ciertas, y aquella vez que le dijo "Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte" era exactamente eso.

Todavía no había solucionado nada en su mente cuando ya había llegado al lugar en donde se encontrarían. Ella lo estaba esperando paciente y sonriente como siempre, aunque en su rostro se notaba un poco más de seriedad que de costumbre, como si estuviera pensando en decirle algo, como en un secreto sobre su sexo que tenía que confesarle… Eso ya sonaba algo paranoico. Podría estar pensando en cualquier otro problema que no le involucrase en nada.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de esa duda que no lo dejó tranquilo desde que salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Éste es el lugar?<p>

-Sí, ¿no te gusta?

-No lo había visto antes.

-Aquí trabaja un amigo. Con Francis y Gilbert venimos casi todos los días.

-¿Tan cercana eres con los amigos de tu primo?- preguntó sospechando de que el novio de su hermano tuviera razón.

-Eh… verás, con mi primo salimos muy seguido, y cada vez que lo hacemos ellos van. No es que seamos un grupo de borrachos que vienen todos los días como dije antes, sólo que cuando salimos venimos para acá y… Mejor entremos- suspiró resignada, se había enredado en algo tan simple. Ese plan que le dijo el francés lo tenía bastante nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría si no resulta? ¡Sería el esclavo de ambos! Nadie en su sano juicio querría serlo, ¡ni con el juicio malo lo harían!

Entraron calmadamente al interior del lugar. Isabel se había armado de valor para tomarle la mano mientras caminaban, mientras Chiara, antes tal gesto, sólo se sonrojó y aceptó gustosamente la mano de la otra.

Aquel sitio no era nada fuera de lo común: tenían mesas para que obviamente la gente comiera, y silla para que se sentaran; algunos televisores para ver los partidos; un mesón que dividía el salón de donde se encontraba el barman y los clientes.

-What do they want?- un alto y joven estadounidense los estaba atendiendo con su típica radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hola Al! Queremos un… ¿Chiara, qué quieres?

-Con una copa de vino estoy bien- respondió seria y con ganas de pedir más.

-Yo quiero lo mismo- pensó por un momento, antes que el chico anotara sus pedidos- Mejor danos la botella.

-¡Una botella de vino saliendo!- se dio una vuelta rápida para sacar la botella que estaba cerca para ponerla luego en frente de las dos, abrírselas y servirles de aquel líquido en las copas.

-Thanks you- pronunció la morena en su pésimo inglés- Anótalo a la cuenta del "Bad friends trio"

-¿El Bad friends trio aceptó a una mujer en el grupo?

-N-no es que me hayan aceptado. Antonio es mi primo y me autorizaron a ocupar su cuenta.

-¿No dijiste que venías seguido por aquí?- interrogó la chica a su lado.

-Sí, pero siempre que vengo está atendiendo Arthur- mintió nuevamente- Al, si tienes dudas puedo llamarlos y que ellos te lo digan.

-Ok.

La española sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Francis, ya que suponía que Gilbert estaba ocupado seduciendo Roderich, y esperó a que contestara el dichoso aparato.

-¡Fran! Soy yo, Isabel. Dile a Alfred que ustedes me autorizaron a anotar lo que tome hoy en su cuenta- lo puso en alta voz para que el resto escuchara la respuesta.

-_¿Isabel? Ah! Oui, oui. Nosotros la autorizamos. Es familiar de Antonie, así que tiene todo el derecho. De todas formas ella tendrá que pagarnos lo que tome_- lo último lo dijo con burla.

-Sí, sí. Adiós, Fran- cortó la llamada- ¿Y?- preguntó mirando a Alfred con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

-Lo anoto enseguida- fue a buscar la libreta en donde estaban escritas todas las deudas de los clientes.

Chiara en todo ese rato no había ni siquiera tomado su copa para probar aquel vino por temor a que las fueran a echar del lugar por intentar beber gratis. Cuando toda la discusión concluyó se atrevió a saborear lo que le habían servido.

-¡Está delicioso!

-A que es el mejor vino que has probado- le decía segura la española.

-Sí. Tienen que decirme dónde comprarlo.

-No lo dirá, dicen que es "El secreto del bar."

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomó de una para pedir que le llenaran la copa de nuevo. Isabel no hacía más que ver cómo poco a poco la italiana se estaba emborrachando con tanto licor.

-V-vamos Ishabel, tomma másh, ¡está eshquisíto!- claramente su plan de hacer que su novia tomase mucho para enterarse de si le guardaba un secreto o no, no le estaba resultando- Issa toma um poco másh.

-No quiero, gracias- ya no era necesario que ella tomara alcohol para pasar la noche, en el estado de la otra cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Acasso no puedes tommar máss?

-No es eso.

-¡No puedes, no puedes!- se burlaba de ella cantando es improvisada canción.

-¡Sí puedo, pero hoy no quiero!

-Erres gallina.

-No soy gallina.

-Cuak, cuak, cuak- eso era claramente una forma de retarla a competir, y como buen miembro de Bad friends trio debía aceptar ese reto-¡Cuak, cuak, cuak, cuak, cuak!

-¡Eso es un pato! Pásame esa cosa- le quitó la botella de vino de la mano para tomar lo que quedaba de la cuarta que pedían en la noche.

Ninguna de las dos se rendía. Pedían botella tras botella. La cuenta se estaba llenando con una deuda que Antonio de seguro demoraría cinco meses en pagar. Ya apenas se mantenían en pie, las palabras ni siquiera las pensaban para decirlas y a Alfred se le acababa el vino para venderles.

Ya era hora de cerrar y ellas eran las únicas dos clientas en todo el local. El americano, cansado de pedirles de buena forma que se fueran, decidió sacarlas personalmente y llevarlas al primer hotel o motel que encontrara. Antonio era su amigo, y no podía dejar a la prima de su amigo y a la novia de esta borrachas y en la calle expuestas a que les ocurra cualquier calamidad

-Mira que lindo es Al, no rentó una habitación- enunciaba emocionada la morena.

-Que romántico, ¿no lo crees?- Chiara se recostó en la cama en una posición que pretendía seducir a su pareja.

-Sí, muy romántico- se acercó lentamente para luego posarse arriba de ella. Ya no les importaba fingir una voz femenina como cuando están sobrias, ya no les importaba nada.

Olvidando la lentitud, rápidamente las faldas que llevaban puestas ya estaban descansaban en algún lugar del suelo al igual que las demás prendas; sólo les quedaba las blusas y la ropa interior. Mientas se desvestían no dejaban de besarse pasionalmente. De pronto la más baja recordó un "pequeño" detalle.

-I-Isa, detente- advertía separándose pocos centímetro de la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chiari?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercársele para besarla nuevamente.

-¡No te acerque! N-no podemos seguir con esto- el rostro de Isabel mostraba confusión, por lo que decidió continuar- No soy como tú crees. ¡Soy hombre!

Los ojos verdes de Isabel la miraban con desconcierto mientras trataba de analizar lo que acababa de oír, tarea que le costaba bastante debido a la borrachera, el sueño y la excitación que tenía.

-Yo también soy hombre- le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡No entiendes! No me refiero a eso de que ambos somos el hombre de la pareja, ¡en verdad soy hombre!- tomó su peluca para quitársela bruscamente y demostrarle con pruebas que lo que decía era cierto, dejando ver su corta cabellera que le daba obviamente un aspecto más masculino- ¡Mírame! Soy hombre, masculino, macho; no mujer como te dije todo este tiempo, maldición.

-Sí te entiendo, por eso te digo que yo también lo soy.- al igual como lo hizo su pareja, se quitó la peluca demostrándole así que era igual que él- Y no me importa que seas hombre- "mejor para mi" pensaba- en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que quizás me he enamorado de ti, al igual que tú de mi.

Lovino estaba tan sorprendido, pero poco le duró, ya que Antonio prefirió continuar con lo que ya habían comenzado. Juntaron sus labios para saborear los del otro, sus manos se paseaban provocando más el cuerpo de su pareja. Esa noche Lovino olvidó todos los prejuicios que siempre tuvo con respecto a ese tipo de relaciones; y a Antonio ya no le importaba la apuesta, de seguro después se arrepentiría, pero esa noche su intención era disfrutarlo con aquel apuesto joven que tenía a su lado.

* * *

><p>*Pas, pas, mon cheri: "No, no, cariño"<p>

*Fortuna con la tua ragazza: algo así como "Suerte con tu novia/chica"

*Zitto, stronzo: "Cállate, cabrón/imbécil"

*What do they want?: Según una amiga "¿Qué quieren?"

**Holi~ Como dije antes: actualización mensual! (?) nah~ igual intentaré subir lo siguiente antes del próximo mes. Eso sí, creo que el siguiente capítulo es el final y… no sé que más decir con respecto a eso ._. **

**Sé que el final de este capítulo fue muy malo, pero no se me da lo de escribir cosas más explícitas, ¡apenas puedo escribo algo semi-decente! xD **

**Uy~ cierto. Como fui las más importante, única e irrepetible participante de mi concursito, puse la parte que yo quise en el capítulo. Es más, puse lo que quise en TODO el capítulo! :D Lo de la parodia de Angry Birds es porque mi hermanito tiene una pequeña… no, una GRAN obsesión con ese juego y como que igual son lindos los pajaritos… pero yo no lo juego.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado y los favoritos y alertas! C:**

**Chao! Me leen en las respuestas de reviews y el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Después de descubrimiento

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic c:**

Capítulo 7: Después del descubrimiento.

Cada mañana se despertaba con los insoportables rayos de sol golpeando su rostro, con los gritos o llantos de su estúpido hermano o alguna otra forma molesta que incluía a sus vecinos, autos, electrodomésticos, etc. Extrañamente esa mañana no fue así. Ningún ruido inundó la habitación cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos y perezosamente se sentaba en su cama. Algo andaba muy mal. Observó con detención todo a su alrededor para deducir que claramente esa no era su habitación, peor, ni siquiera era su casa o alguna conocida. Se acomodó para girarse y ver qué había del otro lado del cuarto, cuando, al posar su mano en la cama, sintió unos dedos junto a los suyos. Rápidamente se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Un joven moreno de hermosos ojos verdes sentado a su lado miraba atónito un punto muerto de la pared que se hallaba enfrente, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Ah! ¡Quién te crees estúpido hijo de puta malnacido para violarme! ¡Aléjate!- desesperado al no reconocer a la persona a su lado, lanzó fuertemente la almohada con la que durmió, lo que hizo que Antonio saliera finalmente de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué lanzaste eso? Me doli…- otro almohadón calló de lleno en su rostro antes que pudiera terminar- ¡Deja eso!

-No hasta que me explique qué ocurrió, maldición.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber qué pasó? Desperté igual de perdido que tú.

Lovino no respondió. Recordaba haber ido a beber con Isabel y después de unas cuantas copas o, mejor dicho, botellas ya no era consciente de sus actos. Nunca creyó que emborracharse lo llevaría a acostarse con un tipo cualquiera siendo que tenía a una belleza a su lado.

Mientras el italiano pensaba en lo que debió haber ocurrido la noche anterior, Antonio a simple vista parecía hacer lo mismo, sin embargo no hacía más que admirar el cuerpo desnudo de aquel muchacho que tenía enfrente: su piel trigueña, su cabello liso y castaño, sus ojos verdes, su contextura algo delgada, su…

-Dónde estás mirando, pervertido- el último almohadón que seguía en la cama llegó de golpe a la cabeza del español- ¡Responde!

-Yo…- no sabía qué contestar a eso, no podía decirle "estaba intentando ver por debajo de la sabana, que casi ni te cubre, tu…". Tan sólo tensarlo le daba vergüenza, aunque fuera la verdad- Mi nombre es Antonio. ¿Tú eres?

-¡No cambies el tema!

-Si al parecer… lo hicimos, deberíamos saber por último nuestros nombres, ¿no?

Miró hacia otra dirección. Tenía razón y no quería admitirlo. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No había dudas ya, sentía todas las consecuencias de la noche anterior en su cuerpo. Él nunca era tan fácil, ¿por qué ahora sí lo fue?  
>El rostro impaciente del otro logró que recordara la pregunta que le había formulado.<p>

-Lovino- dijo despacio.

-Lo siento, no alcancé a escuchar tu nombre, ¿lo podrías repetir?- pidió mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lovino- repitió demostrando su enojo.

-Lov… ¿qué?

-¡Lovino, maldición! ¿Acaso es tan complicado? L-o-v-i-n-o. ¡Lovino!

-Lovino- repitió lentamente- ¡Lovi! Que lindo nombre- le sonrió soltando una risita que el italiano interpretó de manera errónea.

-¡No te burles de mí, maldito bastardo!

No pudo contener su rabia, por lo que accedió a propinarle el ataque más letal que se podía conocer, hasta el momento, de él: Super-cabezazo en el estómago. Aquel ataque tan sólo lo conocían dos personas: un tipo francés que una noche, de tan borracho que estaba, lo intentó violar; y su ex jefe por despedirlo. Una nueva persona ahora se agregó a esa lista.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Antonio no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que, por el impulso, Lovino caía encima él para luego ambos desplomarse sobre el suelo, quedando de una manera muy sugerente, más aun si tomamos en cuenta que estaban son ropas ni sábanas que los protegían. Ninguno pudo evitar mirar sus rostros cerca y detalladamente, y luego pasear su vista por el cuerpo ajeno. En aquel momento, además de un notorio sonrojo por parte de los dos, Lovino pudo darse cuenta de algo, aunque, de tan nervioso que estaba, ningún insulto logró salir con las palabras que anunciaban su descubrimiento.

-T-tienes las pestañas encrespadas ¡y sombra en los ojos!

-Tú igual, no creí que era necesario recordártelo. Tal parece me acosté con un travesti. Fusososososo- comenzó a reír sin saber específicamente por qué. Quizás por la mueca que puso el otro al escucharlo o por imaginarse cómo sería aquel chico de mujer.

-¡Yo no soy ningún puto travesti! Y tú, ¿acaso no lo eres?- intentando buscar algo con la mirada para cubrirse y poder salir del torso del, aparentemente, español.

De pronto algo en la mente de del mayor de los hermanos Vargas hizo conexión para que pudiera darse cuenta de algo. Ahora todo tenía sentido: el maquillaje del otro, la mata de cabello que estaba cerca de la puerta- dígase, peluca-, ropa femenina que no le pertenecía esparcida por el cuarto y muy parecida a la que llevaba esa tarde…

-¿Isabel?- concluyó en un susurro que esta vez sí pudo oír su acompañante quien abrió los ojos lo más que pudo de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi…?- unos segundos le bastaron para recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior- Chiara.

Ahora todo estaba claro, ya no había dudas. Todas las botellas que tomaron, cuando Alfred los llevó allí, cuando ambos confesaron su verdadera identidad y todo lo ocurrido posterior a eso.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. De seguro Francis estará esperándome en casa- sin decir palabra alguna, Lovino asintió con la cabeza.

El italiano alzó su mano para alcanzar las sabanas que se encontraban sobre la cama para taparse y de paso tomar una de las almohadas que había lanzado para dársela al español para que hiciera lo mismo. No se atrevieron a entablar dialogo alguno durante todo el tiempo en que se arreglaron.

Caminaron juntos desde que salieron, pero esta vez no tomados de la mano como lo hicieron el día anterior. Al saber la verdad, todo entre los dos había cambiado. Iban sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, con un frío ambiente a su alrededor.

A lo lejos, Antonio pudo divisar a alguien conocido sentado en una banca del parque al cual siempre asistía para juntarse con Lovino, y, por acto reflejo, tomó el brazo de su acompañante para llevarlo consigo hasta el joven que estaba sentado.

-¿Qué mier…? ¡Detente, bastardo!

-¡Matt!

-¿Quién diablos es Matt? ¡Detente! Me voy a caer, maldición.

-¡Mathew! ¡Aquí!

El aludido observó como dos chicas, algo desarregladas y un poco masculinas, se acercaban corriendo a él, lo cuál lo asustó un poco. Mas, por las pocas ganas que tenía de ponerse de pie, decidió no salir corriendo y alejarse de aquellas locas que se le aproximaban.

-¡Mathew!-gritó Antonio al llegar enfrente del chico.

-Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Qué se les ofrece?- intentó sonar formal ante ellas mientras les mostraba una tímida pero adorable sonrisa, e intentando ocultar el nerviosismo y la tristeza en su voz.

-Deja de formalidades Matt. ¡Soy yo!

-Disculpe, pero no la conozco.

-Por favor, Matt. Soy yo, ¡Antonio!- los ojos del canadiense se abrieron lo más que pudieron. No sabía si creerle o no a la persona que le hablaba. La voz se le parecía, pero, por razones obvias, el físico era de una mujer. El ibérico, al darse cuenta del por qué el otro parecía desconfiar, decidió aclarar un punto importante- Estas ropas es porque… me quise disfrazar con mi amigo- tomó por el cuello a Lovino y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Era necesario decir que yo también soy hombre?- le susurró en el oído mientras le pisaba el pie.

-¡Ay! Sí, sí lo era-lo miró con dolor y con burla, o por lo menos así le pareció al italiano.

-Oh…ya veo- el rubio sonrió demostrando que ya comprendía todo.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó de la nada el moreno.

-¿Llorar? Yo no lloraba- intentó reír y mirar a otro lado para ocultar su rostro.

-Sí llorabas.- se arrodilló en frente del americano- Te he visto llorar y sonreír, y sé que ahora estabas haciendo lo primero.- le habló dulcemente- Sabes que puedes contármelo. Soy tu amigo.

Mathew sólo pudo admitir que el otro tenía razón, si no lo hablaba con alguien le dolería mucho más. Además, él podría ayudarlo con su problema.

-Verás, Francis…

-No me digas que te volvió a engañar- se paró de tal forma que la molestia con su amigo francés era notoria en cada acto y gesto que tuvo en ese corto instante. El canadiense estaba más que sorprendido al ver lo bien que conocía a Bonnefoy.

-Sí, ayer mi hermano me contó que mientras estaba con el hermano de Arthur…

-¿Cuál de todos sus hermanos?

-Con el irlandés… ¿cómo se llamaba? Li… Li… No recuerdo, pero supongo sabes cuál es.- el español asintió con la cabeza al recordar al sujeto- Bien, estaban los dos en casa de Alfred cuando hoy, muy temprano, Arthur apareció por la ventana borracho gritándole para que le abra la puerta porque tenía algo importante que decirles. Lo dejaron pasar y les contó que había pasado la noche con Francis.- al terminar de contar la historia, unas pocas lágrimas no pudieron evitar el escurrirse por las mejillas de su dueño- Ya varios días que no hacía eso, creí que él había cambiado.

-Calma, Mathew.- lo abrazó para consolarlo- Yo hablaré con él, tú no mereces que te hagan todo esto.

-Por qué no terminan- fuertemente se escuchó la sugerencia que daba Lovino al admirar aquella escena- Si te hace tanto daño sólo tendrías que terminar con él. Es muy fácil.

Ambos lo miraron atónitos. Aunque fuera una buena sugerencia no es lo que esperaban, el canadiense no quería cortar con Francis, sino, en lo posible, que el cambie esa actitud y pueda finalmente serle fiel a alguien.

Ignorando completamente el comentario del italiano, siguieron con la conversación.

-No te preocupes, Mat, te aseguro que de ahora en adelante Francis nunca más te será infiel.

-Thank, Antonio- respondió con una sonrisa secándose algunas lágrimas.

-No hay de qué.- miró hacia su acompañante quien seguía a sus espaldas escuchando la conversación- Vamos, Chia…

-¡Lovino, maldición!- suspiró- Qué más da, mas no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Lo que escuchaste. No nos veremos más. Ya sabemos la verdad, no creo que esto resulte.

-Pero, Lovi…

Era demasiado tarde para reprocharle, él ya había emprendido camino a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta se sintió la presencia de aquella persona tan insoportable. El ambiente limpio, alegre, como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga de "pulcridad" por todos lados y los corazones que se forman alrededor de su hermano ocuparan todo el lugar gritando palabras lindas como "amor", "felicidad", "besos", "compañía", "pasta~".<p>

Estaba hastiado. No sólo tenía que lidiar con el dolor de cabeza y sus problemas sentimentales, ahora tendría que soportar como su gemelo le restriega en la cara lo bien que está con su novio.

-¡Llegué!- gritó para molestar a los dos que se encontraban en medio de un adorable beso del cuál el recién llegado se había percatado.

-¡Ve!- el menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del otro- ¡Fratello, llegaste!- fue corriendo hasta envolverlo en un dulce abrazo de bienvenida- ¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer?- preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara, lo cual hizo que Lovino sintiera un leve escalofrío.

-Nada que te importa- se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, cuando recordó algo muy importante- Y más vale que el Macho Patatas no esté para la hora del almuerzo.

-Pero Lud vino a almorzar con nosotros- reprochó tristemente el menor.

-Corrección. Él vino a quedarse a pasar la noche, ya que yo no estaba, y aprovecharse del estúpido de mi hermano, y como ya es hora de almorzar y todavía no se ha ido tú le ofreciste darle de comer a este pobre indigente- sonrió con orgullo al ver el rostro de asombro de la pareja afirmando que sus deducciones eran ciertas.

-Igualmente se quedará a comer conmigo- concluyó Feliciano ya molesto yendo a la cocina a preparar los platillos.

Ahora Lovino era el sorprendido. En muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su hermano con esa actitud ¡y mucho menos dirigida a él!

- Lo siento, Lovino, pero tendremos que soportarnos en el almuerzo- dijo Ludwig para luego seguir a su novio.

Aquel comentario no hiso más que enfurecerlo. No le faltaba con tener una mañana asquerosa, sino también tenían que embarrarle el resto del día.

Corriendo y dando un fuerte portazo se encerró en su alcoba. Tiró la ropa que llevaba puesta como si las prendas tuvieran peste o parásitos. Quería olvidarse de todo. El mundo, las cosas, sus conocidos, su hermano… sí, de su hermano por meterlo en aquel embrollo con Isabel… ella, ¡ella tenía la culpa! No, ¡ni siquiera ella! Todo era culpa de ese tal Antonio y hacerlo ilusionar de esa forma, de hacerlo pensar en la supuesta chica de sus sueños, de hacerlo sentir las estúpidas maripositas que nunca en vida había sentido antes y que no lo dejaban dormir por las ansias deberla. Toda la cumpla la tenía él, por hacerlo enamorar perdidamente en tan poco tiempo de alguien que ni siquiera es real.

Se lo haría saber. Le diría que con su tonto jueguito de cambiarse el sexo y querer ser su novia le había arruinado todas estas semanas y, sin exagerar, de seguro le arruinó toda su existencia.

Encendió la computadora y rápidamente abrió la página del maldito Hetachat. Buscó el ridículo nombre entre los contactos y personas conectadas. ~*PrincesTomatita*~3, ahí estaba su seudónimo y su imagen. ¿Qué le escribiría? Pues todavía las oraciones no estaban completamente preparadas en su mente. Cliqueó dos veces para que aparezca la ventana del chat con las conversaciones anteriores que habían tenido. Su vista no pudo evitar releer aquellas palabras que se escribieron hace dos días, después de quedar en salir para revelar sus secretos.

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Todavía no te vas?**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Tú qué crees?**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Que bien! Se me olvidó decirte algo~**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Qué? :3**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Te quiero c:**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Yo también te quiero.**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: No! Yo te amo!**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Pues yo te amo mucho más~!**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Yo te amo mucho mucho más!**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Esto ya se está volviendo ridículo xD**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Seh, pero es la verdad**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Yo tampoco te miento**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Chiara, por favor, prométeme que después de lo que te diga mañana nuestra relación no cambiará. Tú has sido la única que me ha vuelto hétero.**_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Hétero?**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Lo siento! Me equivoqué, no quise decir eso ;A; **_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Ok xD**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Chiari~ **_

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Isa~**_

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Te amo! Nunca lo olvides ·3·**_

La conversación lo dejó asombrado. Ahora comprendía aquellas palabras, todo tenía sentido. A pesar de todo, no podía… no podía escribirle nada malo después de todo lo hermoso que le había dicho. Parece que en verdad se habían enamorado. Ambos lo estaban.

* * *

><p>El olor a vino invadía el lugar junto a un silencio sepulcral, eso podía ser señal de una sola cosa: a Francis le ocurrió algo triste y Gilbert todavía no llegaba. Y ese "algo" que le pasó al primero el hispano ya lo sabía.<p>

-Francisco, ya llegué.

-Toño, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así- se escuchó la voz desde la sala de estar. El aludido se dirigió hacia allá- Bonjour, mon ami. ¿Qué tal con tu princesa?

-¡No me lo creerás, Francis! Conseguí la "prueba de amor" de la que me hablaste, ¡y cuando me desperté me di cuenta que Chiara es hombre!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Sí! Es hombre, y muy sexy por siento, pero ¡es hombre, no mujer!

-Tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

-Ese tío tenía un gran parecido con alguien que conozco, el hermano de Feliciano- el rostro del moreno mostrada un poco de duda- El hermano del novio del hermano de Gilbert- ahora parecía comprenderlo- Su nombre es Lovino. Se parecía bastante a él.

-¡Sí! Así se llama: Lovino.-

-Vaya, que coincidencial. ¿Y tiene un extraño rulo flotando que le sale del flequillo?

-¡Sí, sí! Es él. Hablamos del mismo Lovino- sus ojos brillaban al saber que su amigo conocía al hombre que en tan poco tiempo cautivó su corazón- Pues creo que finalmente encontré al amor de mi vida. Aunque su actitud no es de las mejores, o por lo menos eso me demostró esta mañana, en las otras citas a sido muy lindo y tierno y es el hombre que tanto he deseado. Cuando comencé a sentir esto creí que Chiara me había vuelto heterosexual, pero en realidad nunca dejé de ser lo que soy. ¡Que feliz me hace saberlo! Aunque parece que él no quiere volver a verme ahora.

-Oh, mon ami, no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, pero, ahora que descubriste que no es una chica, has perdido el reto.

La expresión de felicidad rápidamente desapareció de su rostro pasando a ser una mezcla de tristeza, sorpresa y casi desesperación al escuchar el comentario del otro.

-Pero…- de pronto su mente le mandó un mensaje que le hacía recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Disculpa, las reglas son las reglas- le sonreía con superioridad.

- ¡Francis, tú también perdiste el reto!- los ojos del rubio se abrieron al escuchar aquello- hoy me encontré con Mathew y me contó que lo engañaste con Arthur- hizo un mohín reprochándole.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero quién te contó!

-Te acabo de decir que Mat me lo dijo, y a él le contó Alfred porque Arthur se fue a molestarlo ayer borracho- con su dedo índice lo apuntó- ¡Tú también perdiste!

Un ruido de llaves agitándose y de pasos acelerados acercándose a la sala se dejó oír. No podía ser nadie más que Gilbert.

Ambos, algo asustados sin saber por qué, decidieron hablar velozmente para explicar el plan.

-Antonio, si Gil pregunta nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo y seguimos en competencia- su amigo sólo asintió para luego ver cómo el albino, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se adentraba en el lugar queriendo anunciar algo verdaderamente importante para él.

-¡Gane!- gritó eufóricamente el de ojos rojos. Los dos lo miraron para que se explique- Convencí al señorito y logré mi reto la noche pasada- contestó orgulloso.

-Necesitamos pruebas para creerte- respondió con seriedad el francés mientras el moreno asentía con la cabeza a lo que el otro decía.

-Miren y créanme- de su bolso sacó unas cuantas fotos que demostraban lo que había hecho con los tres sujetos. Sus amigos las tomaron las fotografías y las miraron detenidamente, buscando alguna prueba que les demuestre que no era cierto aquello. Todo fue en vano, eran reales y de muy buena calidad más encima.

-¿Cómo lograste sacarlas?- interrogó Antonio al ver que las imágenes no habían sido tomadas por ninguno de los dos fotografiados.

-Las tomaron Emma y la marimacha- los chicos seguían observando los retratos, por lo que el alemán decidió agregar- Ahora, si ustedes no cumplen con su parte, tendré dos esclavos que mis novios estarán felices de tener.

Una de las razones por las que ninguno quería tener que complacer las ordenes de Gilbert era porque no sólo eran los mandatos de él, sino de los numerosos pretendientes que llevaba al hogar y, aunque mayoritariamente sólo eran dos, eran bastantes exigentes con lo que pedían.

-Y a ustedes ¿cómo les ha ido?

-A nosotros…- empezaron a balbucear oraciones sin sentido mientras intentaban decir que estaba todo bien. Por suerte el timbre los salvó, o eso creían ellos.

- Was passiert?- se escuchó con más insistencia el timbre- Yo voy a abrir- se encaminó hacia la puerta para que, al abrirla, se encontrara con Alfred, algo molesto, en la entrada.

-Hi! ¿Está Francis?- preguntó intentando mirar hacia adentro.

-Ja, pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar y cerrar la puerta. Cuando el americano ya no estaba a su lado logró escuchar un fuere ruido de piel chocando contra otra. Corriendo, se dirigió al lugar de los hecho, donde se encontraba un francés adolorido, un español sorprendido y un estadounidense furioso- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?

-Él- apuntó acusadoramente al de cabellos más largos- nuevamente engañó a mi hermano. Le prometí que si lo volvía a hacer, yo mismo lo iría a buscar para enseñarle que nadie- hizo especial énfasis es esa palabra- tiene derecho a herir a Mathew.

Ninguno de los presentes hizo algo al respecto. Mathew era amigo de todos allí, y bien merecido tenía ese golpe Francis al no serle fiel y al perder su apuesta. Además Alfred cuando se enojaba daba algo de miedo.

Después de unos segundos en silencio en el que nadie ni siquiera se movió, el alemán decidió romper el hielo y preguntar lo que ya aparentemente era obvio.

-Entonces… ¿Francis será mi esclavo?- saltó de la emoción- ¡Sí! Sólo falta uno y…

-¡Antonio también perdió!- gritó Francis, interrumpiendo al albino- No se acostó con una mujer. Esa chica era hombre.

-¡¿Qué? Pero, Francis, acordamos que no diríamos nada- en su voz se apreciaba la frustración y tristeza por la traición de su amigo.

-Was? ¿Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para engañarme? ¡A mi! ¡Iban a hacer trampa!- posó una de sus manos en sus ojos y la otra en su cintura para agregarle dramatismo a sus palabras- Qué tipo de amigos son ustedes. ¡No pueden ni cumplir una apuesta bien! Deberían sentirse honrados al ser mis esclavos. Vamos Al,- lo tomó de la mano- no quiero estar cerca de ellos.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?- preguntó algo confundido al ver el cambio que hizo el de ojos rojos.

-A un lado en donde pueda pensar en cómo me vengaré de ellos. Qué cosas puedo ordenarles hacer mientras son mi esclavos- saliendo, cerraron dando un portazo.

Los dos hombres que seguían en el interior del lugar se miraron con lástima.

-Mon ami, en qué infierno nos hemos metido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Eh… sí, merezco algo muy malo por haberme demorado tanto, lo sé, pero… tengo las mismas excusas de siempre, supongo que no quieren volver a leerlas :**

**Se suponía que éste sería el último capítulo, pero parece que mi mente sí dio para más, así que el siguiente creo que es el final definitivo~ Es que este capítulo se me estaba haciendo muy largo- en comparación con los otros capítulos- y al paso en el que iba actualizaría el mes siguiente. Lo bueno es que el miércoles salgo de vacaciones! **

**Pasando a otro tema, **_**ALCsisMTY**_** y **_** . .problema**_** son ganadoras de mi concursito- como ya les avise por interno-. Quería decirles que las cosas que me pidieron las pondré más en el siguiente capítulo, espero que no les moleste C:**

**Eso es todo por hoy~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews! :D**

**PD: Me di cuenta de que mis títulos son taaaaaaaaan originales- sarcasmo-.**

**PD 2: Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Creo que me llegó el amor~ así que si el final me llega a quedar como un poco con mucho amor y romance y todo eso- aunque no lo creo- ya saben por qué es :3**


	8. Preguntas y sorpresas

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic C:**

Capítulo 8: Preguntas y sorpresas.

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados con todo este tema. Sentía odio hacia aquel español con el que pasó la noche anterior; sentía impotencia por no haberse dado cuenta del engaño; sentía tristeza al haber dejado al que parecía ser su amor en aquel lugar sin aclarar nada de sus sentimientos antes.

Entre tantos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño…

_-Lovino~- lo llamaba a lo lejos una voz- Lovi~- era hermosa, tan dulce y apacible._

_Miró a su alrededor, sólo podía ver luz, nada más. _

_-¡Lovi!- dijo nuevamente. Seguía buscando a su alrededor a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero lo único que logró ver fue la mano de alguien extendiéndola hacia él. Sin dudarlo, la tomó suavemente para que fuera tirado bruscamente atrayéndolo a esa persona y chocando con el cuerpo de éste- Lovi~- escuchó nuevamente. Ya había encontrado a quien lo llamaba._

_Lentamente levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba. No era nadie más que aquel español de la noche anterior._

_-Antonio…- su mirada lo cautivó; esos hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban tanto como su gran sonrisa. No podía alejar la vista de su perfecto rostro, o por lo menos era perfecto para él- Por qué lo hiciste…_

_Lo miró confundido por unos segundos, que para Lovino parecieron eternos, antes de responder a esa simple pregunta._

_-Porque te amo._

Despertó con las últimas frases en la mente. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tenía muy claro el por qué lo hizo él: por culpa de su hermano y sus extraños planes. Pero ¿y Antonio? No lo conocía mucho en realidad, pero de lo poco que pudo observar en la mañana no parecía vestir siempre así o ser afeminado. ¿Qué razones tendría?

No lo soportó más. Se arregló para salir nuevamente, pero antes abrió la página que tenía puesta del Hetachat por última vez para preguntarle, esta vez sin ver las conversaciones anteriores, sólo escribiendo lo que quería saber.

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta se dirigió a la salida. Al pasar por el comedor Feliciano se paró de inmediato y corrió hacia él.

-Fratello, ¿qué pasó? Te llamamos mucho y no respondías, por eso decidimos empezar a comer- le decía notoriamente preocupado.

-De seguro ni hicieron el intento- refunfuñó para sí, lo cual logró escuchar su hermano.

-¡Sí lo hicimos! Y muchas veces- le reclamó casi llorando al ver que su gemelo no le creía.

-Como digas, maldición. Iré a comer afuera.

Salió de su hogar sin ningún rumbo definido, mas sus pies no dejaban de llevar a lugares en los que estuvo con la morena. Hubo un lugar al cual fue que no era alguno que le recordara a la hermosa Isabel y al estúpido de Antonio- ya que por más que trataba no podía verlos como la misma persona cuando en su mente aparecían esas lindas imágenes que vivió con la supuesta chica- y, por suerte para Lovino, era un restaurant de, por lo que le habían dicho, bastante barato y de calidad, servían unos exquisitos platos. Bien, era momento de averiguar si todo eso era cierto o no.

Debido al reconocimiento que tenía el lugar estaba repleto, lo que no extrañó, pero sí molestó al italiano. Buscó con la mirada alguna mesa desocupada, pero no encontró ninguna. Desilusionado decidió retirarse del lugar, cuando vio a dos personas muy llamativas debido a sus actos y, por desgracia, que conocía.

Dos hombres bastante atractivos se encontraban besándose desesperadamente, como si no estuvieran en un lugar público, mientras dejaban que sus platos de comida se enfriaban. Uno de ellos era rubio con un mechón de cabello flotando desde su flequillo y utilizaba lentes, si no mal recordaba era el chico que los atendió en el bar la noche anterior. Mientras que el otro era una de las personas más insoportables que había conocido en su vida, tenía la piel blanquísima, casi tanto como sus cabellos, y unos ojos rojos que en estos momentos estaban cerrados disfrutando de aquel desenfrenado espectáculo que estaban dando. No eran nadie más que el hermano del Macho Patatas, Gilbert y el otro… Alfred se llamaba, si su memoria no le fallaba.

Intentó pasar lo más rápido que pudo por su lado. Su plan iba a la perfección, no lo lograron ver hasta que…

-¡Oh, Lovino!- le gritó el alemán alejado ya de su aparente novio. Intentó ignorarlo, al igual que todas las miradas de los demás clientes del local- ¡No ignores a mi maravillosa persona! ¡Lovi!- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso; no dejaría que nadie le llamara así, ni mucho menos un patatero como él.

-¡Qué quieres maldito hijo de puta!- definitivamente todos lo estaban mirando en ese momento, más que cuando el imbécil de Gilbert le gritó.

-Parece que alguien anda de mal humor hoy.- soltó una fuerte carcajada- El grandioso Gilbert y el casi tan grandioso como yo héroe Alfred te animarán el día. Kesesese~ -mientras daba su discurso se levantó de su asiento y tomó el brazo del castaño para sentarlo en la mesa, junto a ellos.

-¿Quién es, Gil?- preguntó mostrándole una radiante sonrisa al recién llegado.

-Es Lovino, el hermano del pequeño Feli, el novio de mi West- rodeó al menor con un brazo- Cuéntanos, ¿qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó enojado mientras descaradamente y sin que el resto lo notara tomaba uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesa para beber su contenido.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Ya dijimos que te animaríamos el día!- le respondió Alfred.

-Bien,- tomaba los cubiertos para empezar a comer el primer plato que vio en la mesa- caminaba por aquí porque esperaba encontrarme con un par de idiotas a la hora de almuerzo para quitárselo y así no gastar mi dinero.

Ambos no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero no parecían ver lo que estaba haciendo, sólo trataban de comprender sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo te va con eso?

No sabía qué responder a tal estupidez. ¡Se estaba comiendo su comida en sus narices y aun así le preguntaba eso!

-Pues no me está yendo nada bien. No encuentro a nadie con esas características- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Si quieres te puedo dar de mi comida- le extendió su plato el rubio.

-¿Hablas en serio?- fingió sorpresa para luego recibir gustosamente la porción que le ofrecía- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- cambió de tema bruscamente.

-Estamos en una fantástica cita- sonrió Gilbert.

-No… no me había dado cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente fingiendo nuevamente sorpresa.

-¡Pues créelo!- gritó el de ojos azules- Y también hablábamos de Francis… el novio de mi hermano- aclaró después de ver en el rostro del italiano una gran duda al no saber, o más bien recordar, quién era ese tal Francis- ¡Él volvió a engañar a mi hermano! Matt está muy triste por eso.

-Matt…- comenzó a recordar un poco de lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero extrañamente le sonaba bastante el nombre, se acordaba de toda la escena de ese momento, pero no podía ver bien en sus recuerdos a aquel chico- Creo haberlo visto hoy, con Antonio- pronunció con desprecio ese nombre- pero no recuerdo como…

-¡Mein Gott!- todos se sobresaltaron con el grito- ¡Cierto! Hoy te la pasaste bien con mi Toño. ¿Y? ¿Te gustó cómo es en la cama? Porque mi Toñito eso todo un…

-¡Zitto, maledetto! No me recuerdes cosas como esas- rápidamente se levantó del asiento y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

Esa estúpida conversación no hizo más que volver a molestarlo. Justo en el momento cuando se estaba olvidando de aquello al ver como todos hablaban a las espaldas de esos dos. Definitivamente debía ser ese maldito karma de que alguna vez escuchó el cual estaba actuando sobre él en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué otra cosa mala podría pasarle? ¿Que al cruzar la calle un camión lo atropelle o que un tipo cualquiera lo confunda con mujer al reconocerlo por los otros días -aunque sea poco probable ya que se disfrazaba muy bien- y lo obligue a hacer cosas extrañas con él?

Su teléfono sonó, sacándolo así de sus negativos pensamientos, pues era algo mucho peor que todas esas ideas malas juntas; su hermano.

-¡Qué quieres!- dijo molesto por poco gritando.

-_Ve~ Fratello, tienes que ir a la plaza_- respondió del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué plaza? Hay un millón en este lugar, imbécil.

_-A esa que siempre vamos. ¡De prisa, llega pronto!_

No pudo preguntar o insultar nuevamente a su gemelo, pues la llamada había sido cortada al terminar de decir esas palabras.

Sin más que hacer decidió ir a la plaza. Conociendo a su hermano no lo invitaría a ningún mal lugar… aunque fue su completa y maldita culpa el haber conocido al bastardo español, pero ¿qué cosa podría ocurrirle que fuera peor? Quizás todas aquellas que había nombrado antes de la inesperada llamada. ¡Todas esas y muchas más! Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, quizás, sólo QUIZÁS, no era tan malo aquel tipo… No. Definitivamente no había cosa peor que él y su maldito engaño y travestismo y asquerosidades que le hizo la noche anterior- que, por cierto, disfrutó mucho… Sólo una cosa podía concluir; sus pensamientos iban cada vez de mal en peor.

Y hubieran seguido así si al llegar a la plaza una tierna voz no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-Disculpe.

-¿Qué?- espetó volteándose para ver de quién se trataba. No eran nada más que dos hermosas muchachas aparentemente extranjeras.

-Bonjour, soy Victoria y ella es mi hermana, Monique.- se presentaron al chico con un notorio acento francés- Estamos buscando unas direcciones, ¿nos podría ayudar, por favor? -a pesar que los franceses no eran de su agrado, decidió ayudarlas; eran unas chicas muy guapas y podría ser una buena forma de olvidar lo ocurrido con Antonio.

-Con mucho gusto, signore belle- contestó seductoramente mientras hacía una cordial reverencia como buen anfitrión, o "guía turística" en este caso.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado varias horas desde que el alemán había salido del hogar que compartían. Francis tuvo una tarde bastante productiva a su parecer. Cocinó un exquisito banquete para el almuerzo; vio sus películas que, de seguro, no podría ver con tranquilidad cuando llegue Gilbert; y arregló rápidamente el problema que, debido a su comportamiento de la noche anterior, tenía con el canadiense.<p>

Por otro lado, Antonio, después de la partida de su amigo, se tiró en su cama mirando el techo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Únicamente se levantó para comer, en donde tuvo una corta y deprimente conversación con el francés sobre la apuesta, y luego dirigirse al baño.

Su mente estaba clavada en el tema de Chiara… no, Lovino. Ese hombre lo había dejado con muchas preguntas en su interior, mas la que más le importaba en ese momento era la de si en algún instante lo amó en verdad como él lo había hecho.

-¡Ah! ¡Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil!- desesperadamente se desordenó aun más el cabello mientras hacía una rabieta como niño pequeño.

-Mon ami, tranquilízate. Si ese tío te ama como tú a él, querrá volver a verte- intentó de animarlo.

-Pero se fue sin decir nada, ¡ni se despidió!

-¡Antonio, deja de gritar!- al ver que el otro se tranquilizó, siguió hablando- Podrías… preguntarle para estar seguro y no hacerte más ilusiones con él de las que ya tienes.

-Tienes razón, le preguntaré.

Abrió de inmediato la página del Hetachat y buscó el nombre del italiano. Al hallarlo, escribió rápidamente su gran dilema, sin leer antes lo que el otro le había preguntado.

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: **__**Lovino, estás enojado? Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? D:**_

El mensaje no demoró en ser contestado.

_**-LoviKittyTomato:3: Juntémonos ahora en la plaza de siempre. Ahí te explico todo. Ve~**_

Al releer la respuesta, por si era su imaginación, logró darse cuenta que antes de sus preguntas había una que no había leído. Escribió apresurado lo que tenía en mente.

_**-~*PrincesTomatita*~3: Ok. Nos vemos allá y también te explicaré todo cuando nos juntemos :3**_

El mensaje del italiano fue corto y preciso, lo suficiente para que Antonio se levantara apresurado y saliera a su encuentro con el otro, sin siquiera avisarle a su amigo.

Corrió toda la distancia entre su hogar y el lugar fijado. Pensaba comprarle algún presente, pero esa idea desapareció pronto de su cabeza, total, si las cosas salían como quería, tendría ya mucho tiempo para regalarle cosas lindas.

Al llegar al lugar esperó por unos pocos minutos para finalmente identificar entre la multitud a quien buscaba, pero parecía estar hablando con alguien más. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Logró observar que estaba con dos chicas quienes le charlaban animadamente, cuando una de ellas, la morena- quien parecía ser la más alegre de las dos-, tomó su brazo para que luego la otra hiciera lo mismo por el otro lado y se lo llevaran a otro lugar

Lovino, antes de marcharse, miró hacia atrás sin ninguna razón en particular, de esa forma se percató de que el español se encontraba allí, mirándolo algo adolorido, sin decirle nada, sólo viendo como las muchachas se lo llevaban. Quería olvidarlo, así que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, y así lo hizo.

Antonio quedó perplejo en el lugar después de ver aquel hiriente gesto de desprecio que le dedicó el otro al notar su presencia. ¿Acaso lo invitó sólo para que viera como lo cambiaba por dos mujeres? Si eso era lo que quería, él no haría nada al respecto. Era su decisión dejarlo solo en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi! Seh~ me demoré mucho esta vez, pero como que han pasado tantas cosas! Y entre esas cosas está mi flojera por escribir, mi obsesión por un fic y mucho fics que sigo actualizados…<strong>

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, éste no es el último capítulo- si lo dejara así sería muy maldita-, pero es que Lovi con su personalidad no me deja terminar fácilmente! Por eso creo que esto dará como para dos o tres capítulos más. De todas formas no confíen en mis predicciones… la mayoría de las veces fallo =.= pero tampoco quiero alargarlo más, así que por eso le doy como ese tope.**

**Eso… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas disculpas por demorarme y todo eso~ **

**Nos leemos en otro capítulo! :D  
>PD: Mi concursito está cerrado... como que me compliqué mucho con dos premios xDD A las ganadoras anteriores, de apoco iré poniendo sus premios en el fic durante los capítulos que quedan c:<strong>


	9. Celos

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic C:**

Capítulo 9: Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica, tengo CELOS~

El francés se encontraba relajadamente viendo la televisión esperando a que sea la hora en que llegara su amado Matt y hablar con él hasta que su cuenta telefónica quede saturada, cuando de pronto escuchó unos suaves, pero de todas formas perceptibles, sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta de entrada, seguidos de golpes a la puerta, como si intentaran abrirla a la fuerza. No esperaba a ninguno de sus compañeros de hogar tan temprano, así que decidió ir a ver armado de lo primero más amenazante que encontró: un cuchillo cubierto de mantequilla.

Lentamente se acercó al umbral, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven moreno con el rostro empapado en lágrimas que, al ver a su amigo el frente, intentó ocultar su tristeza con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Hola, Fran- lo saludó lo más natural que pudo.

-Qué ocurrió- le preguntó seriamente. El otro simplemente miró a otro punto con la intención de evitar la pregunta del francés- Mon dieu, no me digas que fue ese italiano- su mirada le corroboró su afirmación.

-Me pidió que nos juntáramos, pero se fue con unas chicas sin decirme nada- relataba con melancolía.

-Ese maldito- susurró.

-Pero, está bien, no te preocupes por eso, Francis, fue mi culpa por apegarme tanto a alguien que conozco de hace apenas unas semanas.

El francés miró por un instante detalladamente cada expresión de su amigo. No lucía enojado ni nada parecido, sino que decepcionado, defraudado y, obviamente, triste. Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, en ciertos momentos sonreía nostálgicamente, como recordando lindos momentos pasados junto a aquel sujeto.

-De toute façon, nadie se mete con nuestro trío. Ya verá lo que le haré por hacerte llorar…

No logró terminar su discurso al notar que Gilbert acababa de entrar bastante feliz, pero al ver la situación que transcurría dentro decidió guardarse lo que diría para anunciar su llegada y dirigirse rápidamente donde estaban sus amigos para ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿Pero qué diablos ocurre aquí?- empujó bruscamente a Francis- ¿A quién hay que golpear?- preguntó preocupado, ya que le extrañaba que español llorara, muy pocas veces lo ha visto así.

El ibérico explicó lo ocurrido con detalle esta vez. Todo aquello los dejaba bastante molestos; cuando empezaron con todo esto, en ningún momento pensaron que algo así podría ocurrir, que con una simple apuesta uno de ellos podría haber quedado tan dañado. Pero ya no podían volver atrás y arreglarlo como hubieran deseado. Lo mejor era hacer que su amigo olvide a ese sujeto y que siga adelante, y, si es posible, hacer sufrir al que provocó todo aquello para que vea cómo se sintió Antonio con su jueguito de esta tarde.

-Ese maldito no sabe lo que se pierde yéndose con esas dos putas y dejándote a ti libre- comentó con veneno en cada palabra que decía.

-Tú mereces algo mucho mejor que un charlatán como ese. ¡Alguien tan awesome como yo, por ejemplo! Pero yo no puedo porque sino no podría estar con mis muchos pretendientes. Kesesese~

- Muchas gracias, chicos, son los mejores- agradecía ya un poco recuperado y sonriendo sinceramente- Pero no me gustaría que le hicieran algo malo. A pesar de todo, como ya dije, no toda la culpa es de él. Además por ahora lo sigo queriendo, y no me gustaría verlo mal.

Suaves golpes interrumpieron nuevamente aquel momento, seguidos del sonido del timbre. En un principio pensaban ignorarlos y seguir en lo que estaban, de todas formas la circunstancia requería de que disfrutaran de lo que quedaba de día con el que padecía por amor, pero al notar que seguían insistiendo, el rubio decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Oh, sœurs!- se escuchó gritar desde la entrada al de melena, para luego escuchar voces femeninas diciendo "¡Frère!".

Las tres personas avanzaron hasta llegar donde estaban los otros dos sentados esperando la llevada del francés. Al reconocer a las chicas, Antonio rápidamente expresó en su rostro la sorpresa mientras intentaba enunciar algo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-Mon amis, les quiero presentar a mis hermanas, Victoria y Monique. Se quedarán por unos días con nosotros, como les había ya avisado- presentó a ambas chicas sin darse cuenta en la reacción que había tenido el moreno.

-¿Avisado? En ningún momento hablaste de traer a tus hermanas- aclaró el de cabellos blancos.

-Pas?

-Nein.

-Oh, debe habérseme pasado. Pero bueno, aquí están, espero que las traten bien. Y nada de siquiera pensar en acostarse con ellas- amenazó a ambos, notando finalmente el aspecto del español- ¿Tonio, qué ocurre?

-Ellas son…- pensó un momento en si decirlo o no- con las que se fue Lovino.

Los cuatro lo miraron confundidos, hasta que finalmente la morena habló.

-¡Lovino, sí! Él fue muy amable. Nos llevó de tour por éste lugar y nos trajo hasta acá- decía entusiasmada recordando al muchacho- También nos dio su número para quedar otro día. Pensaba llamarlo y salir con él mañana.

-¡Jajajajaja!- comenzó a reír estruendosamente Gilbert, ganándose la mirada de todos los del lugar- ¡Les dijiste 'putas' a tus hermanas!- ahora todas las miradas iban hacia Francis.

-¿Qué quiere decir él?- le preguntó seriamente la de ojos celestes.

-Verás… no sabía que eran ustedes y con todo lo que ha pasado… Si sé que se refería a ustedes por supuesto que no les llamo así, pero me dejé llevar por la situación y…

-¿De qué situación hablas, Fran?- interrogó Victoria al no entender de qué hablaba el mayor.

-Pues…

-¿Ustedes ya están saliendo con él?- esta vez fue Antonio quién interrumpió preguntando con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- Digo, ¿a ustedes les gustó o les gustaría estar con él?

Ambas chicas se miraron por unos segundos, como buscando la respuesta en la otra.

-Es un chico muy atento y atractivo, pero, aunque me gustaría tener una relación con él, dudo que pueda. Se notaba triste y dolido por algo, como si hubiera decidido acompañarnos como para…

-Olvidar algo o a alguien- concluyó Monique.

Los tres quedaron en silencio meditando lo que acababan de escuchar. Tal vez Lovino sí amaba a Antonio, pero estaba confundido por no poder aceptar que se enamoró de otro hombre. Pero no podrían saber si estaban en lo correcto si se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada y dejando que se vaya con cualquier mujer.

-Toño,- rompió el silencio Gilber- tú… ¿también piensas que él te… quiere?- no sabía si preguntar o no, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-Sea lo que sea, ya no me importa.

-Esperen un momento.- Monique decidió intervenir para dar cierto dato que no mencionaron antes- Mientras estábamos con él no dejaba de ver su teléfono celular como esperando algún mensaje o llamado, y después susurraba el nombre de alguien… ¿cuál era?- miró a su hermana.

-En ocasiones decía 'Isa' y en otras decía 'Antonio'- ayudó la otra con lo que recordaba.

-¡Eso quieres decir que teníamos razón! Él aún piensa en ti con pasión y lujuria.

-Gilbert tiene razón. Por como lo vi hoy, él te quiere. No dejes que una simple pelea los separe- apoyaba Victoria sólo para animar al español, ya que no entendía mucho de lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

-Aun así no… estoy seguro de volver con él.

-¿Pero perderás la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien quieres por algo que puede ser un error?- trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón el francés.

-Pues… s….

-¡No dejaré que te rindas antes de la batalla! Como grandioso ganador de las apuestas, mi primera orden es que participes de nuestro magnífico plan hasta estar cien porciento seguros de lo que siente mi querido yerno- dictaminó Gilbert entusiasmando al resto.

Todos los presentes, menos el protagonista de aquello, comenzaron a idear un plan que fuera el que les llevara a la verdad de aquel problema amoroso. Después de unos minutos, Antonio decidió unírseles, ya resignado, y escuchar qué era lo que tendría que hacer. Para realizar lo que habían ideado requerían de la ayuda de otras personas, las cuales se preocuparían de conseguir luego. Se sentía en el aire la concentración de las personas en el lugar. Concentración rota sólo por la estruendosa canción del teléfono del albino. Miró de reojo el nombre de quién lo llamaba para luego contestar.

-¡West!

-_Ve~ no, soy Feliciano_-contestó el italiano dejando sorprendido al alemán al recibir una llamada de él.

-¡Feli! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Algún problema con mi hermano?

-_Ve~ no. De hecho, es con mi hermano._

-¿Lovino? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?- preguntó suponiendo un poco de qué podría tratarse.

-_Es que me contó que estuvo hoy con unas chicas, ¡pero yo quería que saliera con Antonio!_- recordó el nombre del moreno debido a la vez que se encontraron con sus amigos, y Ludwig conversó con Gilbert- _Intenté que se juntaran hoy e hice que se vieran en la plaza, pero no salió como quería; mi fratello conoció a dos chicas y se fue con ellas y no sé qué pasó con Antonio. Ve~ ve~ ve~- _comenzó a llorar desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Beruhige dich, Feli. Toño está bien aquí con nosotros- miró a su amigo para asegurarse de que se encontrara allí, y pudo recordar lo anterior- Bueno, si 'bien' quiere decir con el corazón roto por ver a tu bruder con esas mujeres.

-_¡Por favor, perdónalo! No sé por qué lo hizo, pero sé que él en verdad ama a Antonio, sólo que no lo quiere admitir._

-¡Pues nosotros pensamos lo mismo! Y estábamos ideando un magnífico plan para que puedan estar juntos.

-_Davvero? ¡Me gustaría participar! Puedo ayudarlos con lo que respecta a mi hermano_

-Danke, Feli- se giró a los miembros de la sala- ¡Feli nos ayudará en la misión!

Gritos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar en el salón, a pesar de que no todos conocían al nombrado, igualmente estaban contentos por que alguien más los ayudaría.

Al terminar finalmente el plan sólo faltaban unas cosas de las que se ocuparían en ese mismo momento.

-¡Fratello!  
>-Qué quieres, maldición.<p>

-Es que pensé que podrías invitar a esas chicas que conociste ayer al festival de la plaza.

-¿Por qué tendría que invitarlas a ese lugar?

-Porque sería muy romántico ir a ver los fuegos artificiales y disfrutar de todo lo que tendrá la plaza con alguna de ellas- se acercó a él para picarle el brazo con un dedo- Vamos, no te arrepentirás. Te divertirás mucho. Ve~

-¡No iré!- se alejó, dando largos pasos, de su hermano. Al detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta se giró un poco, sin dejarle ver a su hermano algo más que no sea su espalda- Iré para ver que tal está. P-pero no porque tú me lo dijiste- corriendo, fue a su habitación para encerrarse en aquel lugar.

Sin moverse del lugar en que se quedó, tomó el teléfono de su novio y llamó nuevamente al hermano de éste.

-¡Ve~ Gil, ya lo conseguí!

-_¿Tan pronto? Kesesese~ ¡Feli, eres el mejor! ¿Qué te dijo?_

-Digamos que irá mañana- resumió al recordar lo que le contestó.

_-Sólo falta una bella dama que nos ayude, mon ami_- se escuchó la voz de fondo del francés.

-_¡Yo sé quién puede ser!_- gritó entusiasmado el español.

Tomó su celular y buscó a su amiga dentro de los contactos para hacerla partícipe de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>-El tomate está en el nido, el tomate está en el nido- les anunció a todos los participantes que se encontraban con él escondidos entre unos árboles y arbustos.<p>

-Ya llegó. ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegó!

-Tranquilízate, mon ami, todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, me tendrás a mi a tu lado en todo momento, Toñito. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-G-gracias, Emma- agradeció a pesar de no estar cien porciento seguro de que el plan resulte.

Emma, la única amiga de Antonio, había sido convocada al lugar para que pueda ser la pareja del español mientras Victoria tenía una cita con Lovino, totalmente arreglada para que los dos hombres pudieran terminar juntos.

-Vaya, Toño, sique tienes buen gusto- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa gatuna, tan característica de ella, en su rostro.

-Mi hermano es bastante guapo, su único defecto es su personalidad- Feliciano también se encontraba con ellos para poder participar en lo que habían organizado. Ludwig tenía quehaceres ese día, por lo que no pudo acompañarlo, lo cual alegró de cierta forma al albino.

-Basta de parloteo, comencemos con esto.

-Vamos, Monique, no te enojes- la calmaba su hermana- Bien, creo que ya es momento para que me vaya. Suerte con su parte.

-Suerte a ti también- le gritaron algunos mientras Victoria caminaba hacia el italiano del sur.

Estaba un poco nerviosa al pensar que tenía que engañar al chico y podía ser descubierta. Su parte era una de las más importantes en el plan. A pesar de todo, caminó dignamente hasta están frente a él y, ocultando todo rastro de nerviosismo como una verdadera actriz, saludó eufóricamente al castaño demostrándole lo contenta que lo hacía volver a verlo.

-Buongiorno, signorina- le correspondió cortésmente a la cálida bienvenida que la muchacha le daba.

Desde su escondite, los seis jóvenes veían todo lo que la pareja hacía. Cada movimiento era captado por los atentos pares de ojos que los miraban para que todo saliera a la perfección. Por un lado, Francis tenía contacto por medio de un micrófono con Victoria, quien poseía un auricular para escuchar todas sus instrucciones. Y por el otro estaba Gilbert que, de la misma forma, cuando les toque salir a Antonio y Emma, podría indicarles todo lo que tendrían que hacer.

-_Ahora vaya a pasear por la fuente… bien, bien… ¡Ahora deténganse ahí!_- se dirigió hacia su amigo- Es su turno de brillar- empujó con la ayuda de Gilbert a la nueva pareja para que caminaran.

Emma pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba el español, por lo que decidió intentar tranquilizarlo un poco. Suavemente le tomó de la mano para caminar en dirección a la hermana del francés.

-Calma, Toño. Piensa que estamos en una de nuestras típicas salidas y que ellos no están aquí- le susurró al oído provocándole un poco de escalofríos.

-Sí, eso haré…-respondió sin creerlo completamente- eso haré… ¡Eso haré! Vamos Emma, tengamos la cita de amigos más romántica para que ellos se la crean- le gritó ya emocionado por la idea. Fuertemente apretó la mano de la muchacha para comenzar a avanzar por medio de saltos, los cuales fueron seguidos por la chica, dejando a ambos saltando felizmente mientras soltaban una que otra risita.

De esa manera siguieron hasta pasar por enfrente de la morena y el italiano, quienes los miraron, como todas las demás personas, de manera desaprobadora. A pesar de aquello, la de las coletas dejó sus pensamientos de 'cómo se les ocurría pasar de esa forma cuando se suponía que tenían que parecer dos amantes y no dos amigos borrachos a pleno día' para recordar las líneas que debía decir.

-Qu… que linda pareja, ¿no creer?- comentó sin convencerse ni ella misma de lo que acababa de decir- Se nota que disfrutan mucho de estar juntos.

-No son más que un par de ridículos- frunció el ceño mostrando la molestia que le daban esos dos.

-¡No digas eso! Se veían muy felices juntos. Tanto, que no les importa lo que piensen de ellos, como lo que tú acabas de decir.

-Ella estaba feliz, él, de seguro, no la quiere y la está engañando- dijo recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Acaso lo conoces como para saberlo?-preguntó sin sonar como alguien que estaba al tanto de la situación.

-No, pero se le nota al maldito.-volvió a su forma seductora- ¿Qué tal si seguimos con lo nuestro?

Viendo que la primera parte del plan no funcionó, sólo asintió para volver a la conversación que tenían anteriormente. Caminaron hasta detenerse delante de una cafetería al aire libre que tenía ese lado de la plaza.

-Bella signorina, gustaría de una copa de helado.

-Oui.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de las cuales disponía en lugar para los clientes mientras esperaba que su cita regresara con los helados, cuando a lo lejos vio la cabeza de la belga asomarse de entre los arbustos intentando preguntarle con gestos algo, lo cual no logró comprender hasta que una voz se escuchó por el auricular.

-_Emma dice que se sentará en esa banca de enfrente y luego comerán helado cerca de ustedes. No les pierdas la vista._

Ya que sabía que su hermano la estaba viendo, asintió demostrando que había comprendido todo.

-Aquí está su helado, hermosa- posó la copa sobre la mesa delante de la chica.

-Merci.

Comieron mientras tenían una calida conversación para conocerse. La morena no prestaba toda atención a lo que el muchacho le explicaba. Su mente estaba en otro lado, no porque fuera aburrido lo que decía, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en los otros dos que en unos momentos aparecerían a su lado y dejarían la banca. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos estaban pegados en ellos.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó cortésmente mientras se daba vuelta para mirar lo que atraía la atención de la francesa. Al lograr divisarlo pudo notar que a unos cuantos metros atrás de él estaba Antonio nuevamente, conversando alegremente con esa estupenda rubia con la que saltaba anteriormente.

-No es nada, sólo que…- no siguió al ver el disgusto en su rostro al notar que ambos se levantaban y se acercaban a comprar lo mismo que ellos y sentarse a unas dos mesas de su lugar. Al darse cuenta que su cita no despegaba sus ojos del joven, decidió continuar- Me atrae ver a esos dos. Hacen linda pareja, ¿no?

-No, ya lo dije. No quiero volver a verlos- se volteó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero no te molestes!- dijo entre risitas- Ella es hermosa y él tampoco se queda atrás. Además son bastante amorosos el uno con el otro- de pronto escucharon decir de la otra mesa por parte de la de sonrisa gatuna '¡Esta es la mejor primera cita que he tenido! Que bien que me creé la cuenta en ese Hetachat, si no nunca te hubiera conocido'- ¡Además es su primera cita! Es como si se conocieran de años.

-¿Si tanto te gusta por qué no vas con ellos?- espetó más molesto que antes.

-No lo haría, los interrumpiría- a pesar de su tono, ella sonreía como su no le afectara.

-Pues si quieres que sigamos, que no se hable más de ellos.

¡Así que eso era! Él lo estaba cambiando tan pronto por esa chica y presumiéndoselo. Aunque él también hizo eso… ¡pero no es lo mismo! Si Antonio quería eso, pues que se quede con su chica rubia, de hermosos ojos, sonrisa gatuna y grandes pecho, pero nunca volverá a estar con alguien como Lovino. Parece que el moreno hacía lo mismo con todas: conocía bellezas por ese chat y luego las enamoraba en persona para que, después de encamarse, dejarlas por otra. Y él fue una de esas bellezas que calló en sus redes. Cuanto le gustaría advertirle, ella no tenía la culpa, pero no lo haría para que aprenda la lección igual como él la aprendió.

-Sería lindo hacer eso, es muy tierno- refiriéndose a como Emma le daba helado al otro con una cucharita y él recibiéndola gustosamente.

Las palabras de la menor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio de reojo la escena, y al entender qué quería decir, tomó su cucharita y le ofreció de su postre, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Pudo notar lo avergonzado que estaba, lo cual le pareció adorable, por lo que comió lo que le daba para seguir de esa forma hasta que se les acabó y continuaron con el paseo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y parecía que cada cosa que hacían no daba buenos resultados. Sin más que hacer, decidieron que sería la hora de probar el último recurso que tenían.

Todas las personas estaban sentadas a la orilla de en pequeño lago que tenía la plaza esperando a que el tan ansiado espectáculo diera inicio. Ese era el mejor momento para, además de pasar tiempo con personas a las que aprecias, vender, lo cual era lo que hacían un grupo de jóvenes con distintos productos mientras espiaban todo lo que acontecía en cierto punto del lugar, donde no se veía mucha gente, es más, sólo estaba una 'feliz pareja' charlando.

-¡Y fue hermoso! Porque los fuegos artificiales hicieron como la forma de unas flores y después cayeron el forma de cascada y aparecieron otros con formas de corazones. Era todo muy romántico.

-Esperemos que sea así esta vez. Que nuestra cita termine románticamente.

Victoria miró los ojos del italiano al notar la seriedad en su voz al decir aquellas palabras. Estaba lleno de esperanzas en la chica, de que ella podría sacarlo de aquel conflicto sentimental que lo estaba atormentando, a pesar de ser desde poco tiempo. Mas, sus verdes orbes no dejaban de expresar tristeza y, si no mal veía, algo de celos. ¡Quizás el plan estaba resultando! O podía ser que estaba celoso porque ella miraba mucho a la pareja que siempre 'accidentalmente' se topaba con ellos.

-¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí?- era la dulce voz que habían escuchado durante todo el día- No hay muchas personas- se sentó en el pasto, a sólo unos pasos de ellos- Toño, ven, siéntate a mi lado.

El nombrado hiso lo que la dama le pidió. Tomó asiento a la izquierda, así ella les estaría dando la espalda en ocasiones, mientras que él podía ver mejor a los otros dos que estaban del lado diestro de Emma.

Ambas chicas, que se daban la espalda entre sí, no dejaban de intentar entablar una conversación con los hombres, pero ninguno escuchaba completamente lo que les decían. De reojo se miraban para saber qué hacían, aunque ninguno se diera cuenta que hacían lo mismo.

No pasaba nada. Ya pronto era la hora en que se dejarían ver esas hermosas luces en el cielo. La comida que vendían los que vigilaban que se cumpliera el plan ya se había acabado dejándoles una buena ganancia, sin cosas que hacer para distraerse y con poca paciencia debido a lo lento que estaban avanzando en todo aquello. No quedaba otra opción.

-_¡Emma, hazlo!_- le gritó Gilbert escondido entre la multitud.

-¿Qué? Pero no es muy pronto…- dijo por medio del micrófono que le habían dado.

-_¡Nein! Tiene que ser ahora. No tenemos toda la noche._

-Está bien- dijo casi en susurro- Antonio,- lo miró directamente a los ojos- discúlpame por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, pero Antonio no podía evitar alejarse de ella. Emma sólo era su amiga, ¡no había pensado nunca en besarla! ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejar que lo besara para ver si es que resulta el plan o evitarlo y decirle en ese justo momento todo lo que sentía y que le aclare todo, aunque suene como un completo desesperado? Cada vez estaba más cerca, y más y más, estaban a una distancia milimétrica de los rojos labios de su amiga. Lo mejor sería lo primero, si no da resultado, en otra ocasión podrían hablar de todo aquello.

Ese instante en que ya no había mucho que lo separe de Emma se le hizo más que eterno, como si en cada movimiento pasara una hora, en la cual aprovechó de mirar la reacción de Lovino. Junto con Victoria, no dejaban de verlos, como si su beso fuera la mejor función que existiera.

Escuchó como los fuegos artificiales comenzaron su espectáculo al mismo tiempo en que las voces del público coreaban las vocales expresando su encanto. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, sus ojos no se despegaban de los verdes del italiano, mandando un mensaje de auxilio para que lo sacara de esa situación. Al sentir sus labios chocar con los de la rubia, no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, esperando que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, como ya les he dicho muchas veces, no merezco perdón por la tardanza y tampoco tengo excusas aceptables : Pero igual creo que este capítulo es más largo que otros (o por lo menos que el anterior) así que esa es la recompensa que les doy por mi retraso. **

**¿Qué les pareció la aparición y gran actuación de las chicas? Por mi parte me gustó. No me odien por lo de las parejas y esas cosas, recuerden que no es que ellas quieren interponerse entre el spamano~**

**Ahora sí estoy segura que el siguiente es el final, así que para que… ¿se preparen? Espero no demorarme mucho, aunque ahora me vienen todas las últimas pruebas… ¡pero en noviembre ya no tengo clases! así que si no me la paso estudiando para la PSU, como lo he hecho durante todo el año (¡no quedaré en ninguna universidad y seré una pobre que venderá sopaipillas afuera del mall! ;A;), puede que actualice por ahí (?)**

**En este capítulo no hay nada de lo que tengo que seguir poniendo por el premio que debo, por lo que en el último saldrá algo de eso c:**

**Eso sería todo por hoy.**

**Chau! Nos leemos~ :D**


	10. Y vivieron travestis para siempre

**Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo este raro fic C:**

Capítulo 10: Y vivieron travestis para siempre.

Sintió los labios de su amiga chocar con los suyos en un beso que de especial no tenía mucho, pero de todas formas lo hizo sentir invadido y hasta casi traicionado por ella. Pero tenía bien claro que todo era parte del plan, que Emma no lo hacía porque quería, sino para ayudarlo.

Sin separarse, logró escuchar como alguien cerca de él se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido, seguido de la voz de la morena llamando a su pareja. Al oír todas esas cosas decidió cortar el beso para poder corroborar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento- escuchó por parte de su compañera- Parece que no resultó.

Ambas chicas estaban deprimidas intercambiando miradas entre la reacción del hispano y el rumbo que había tomado el italiano.

Antonio, al igual que las mujeres, no dejaba de, aparentemente, mirar como el otro se alejaba. Sin embargo lo único que funcionaba en ese momento eran sus pensamientos que se agolpaban uno tras otro con recuerdos de lo que habían vivido los dos hombres juntos, de las tiernas conversaciones que tenían frecuentemente, de como, al parecer, él prefería cien porciento estás con mujeres que con él. Cuando ya su mente no daba para más, escuchó lo que su amiga le decía. El plan había fracasado. No podía creerlo, ¡era perfecto! ¿Por qué era tan complicado hacer que Lovino asumiera todo lo que sentía? Quizás le hacía falta ayuda. Quizás él no era capaz de aceptarlo por su propia cuenta, sino que quería que alguien lo hiciera entrar en razón. Quizás ese alguien podía ser una persona cercana. Alguien con quien compartió este último tiempo. Alguien como quien compartía esos sentimientos. Alguien que comenzaba con 'An' y terminaba con 'Tonio'… Repentinamente la idea que había tenido anteriormente volvió a su cabeza.

Sin decir palabra alguna siguió al muchacho a gran velocidad, ya que este había tomado bastante distancia mientras el otro pensaba en el amor.

-¡Lovino!- gritó a punto de alcanzarlo. Al ser escuchado, el nombrado no dudó ni un minuto en correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran- ¡No corras! ¡T-tengo algo que decirte!

Ya se estaban cansando. Faltaba poco para que salieran del parque y para que los fuegos artificiales acabaran.

El italiano estaba bajando la velocidad, cosa que el moreno aprovechó para tomarlo del hombro y darlo vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

-Lovino, tienes que escucharme…- se quedó congelado. Ver llorar con tanta tristeza al más bajo nunca estuvo en sus planes, ni mucho menos recibir aquella mirada llena de odio.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- gritó enfurecido- ¿Quieres restregarme en la cara como te besuqueas con esa tipa y que vea lo felices que son? ¡Puedes irte a la mierda!

-Lovino, no, yo… No podría ver de esa forma a Emma, es sólo mi amiga. Si nos besamos es porque… quería llamar tu atención-dirigió su mirada al suelo para no ver la reacción que tendría el otro, la cual no esperaba que fuera una muy buena.

-¿Acaso no te fueron suficientes todas esas putas miradas que te dieron cuando pasaste saltando por todo el maldito lugar?- ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, estaba dispuesto a reprocharle todo lo que le fuera a decir.

-No lo fue, porque de todas formas me ignoraste, como con el beso. Pero por eso estoy aquí ahora. No me prestas atención con indirectas, así que vine directamente- Lovino lo miró seriamente esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle. Al percatarse de aquello decidió seguir, cambiando su semblante serio para dejar ver su hermosa sonrisa- Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial para mi. No, más que especial. Eres la persona a la que en verdad amo. Fuiste capaz de hacerme perder la cabeza por ti hasta vestido de mujer cuando ni siquiera me gustan. Además de lograrlo en tan poco tiempo. Yo no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como quisiste hacerlo ayer, quiero seguir contigo a mi lado, verte, hablarte, besarte, amarte. Yo te amo, Lovi. No sé por qué te habrás vestido de mujer ocultando tu verdadera identidad, pero no me importa ya, sé quien eres y deseo seguir descubriéndolo durante mucho tiempo más.

-¿Sabes, Antonio?- le preguntó ya más calmado- Siempre visto de mujer.

-¡Eh!… ¿en…en verdad?- aquello lo sorprendió. No esperaba una respuesta como esa ni mucho menos que para el menor le fuera costumbre vestir de esa manera- L… lo siento, no lo sabía… No creas que por eso no me gustas ahora, es… está bien- concluyó nervioso y cabizbajo. Definitivamente había embarrado. Con eso perdió a su amado Lovino.

Decidió levantar lentamente la mirada para ver lo molesto que estaba el muchacho. Exactamente como lo imaginó, no mostraba ni una pizca de gracia en su rostro. Pensó seriamente en huir y no sufrir más debido a la vergüenza, cuando pudo notar como los labios del otro se curvaban levemente dejando ver una sonrisa, seguido de una suave risita. Abrió los ojos como platos, sentía como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo el que pasó de la última vez que lo vio sonreír.

-Eres un imbécil, bastardo- decía mientras con una mano secaba los rastros de lágrimas que le quedaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo nunca me vestiría de mujer por gusto, aunque no… entiendo por qué lo hice por alguien tan estúpido como tú- a pesar de que intentaba aclararle sus palabras, no lograban coincidir todas las cosas en la cabeza de Antonio- Pa-parece que después de todo yo- yo tam-bien t-te qui-e-ro- susurró lo último que, por la mueca de desentendimiento del otro, no logró escuchar.

Dicen que los actos valen más que las palabras, así que, intentando no dudarlo para no arrepentirse, se acercó rápidamente al español y posó sus labios en los del moreno, dando paso a un beso que fue correspondido dulcemente.

-Entonces… ¿volvemos a ser novios?- preguntó junto con una risita al terminar el beso.

-Tú qué crees, bastardo.

-Ahora sí seremos los dos los hombres de la relación.

Sin recordar siquiera que sus amigos estaban por algún lugar del parque, caminaron hasta la salida para pasar tiempo juntos como la pareja que volvían a ser, y lejos del lugar que problemas les había causado hace unos minutos.

-Nuestro Antonio está tan grande- dijo Francis, secándose una lágrima falsa, para los demás que, junto con él, se escondían detrás de unos arbustos cerca de donde estaban los otros dos.

-El plan fue todo un éxito- anunció entusiasmada Emma al ver como la pareja se alejaban.

-¡Vamos a celebrar con unas cervezas! Yo invito- gritos de aprobación se dejaron escuchar por todos los que estaban reunidos- ¡Francis paga!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque mi otro esclavo está cumpliendo con su orden de disfrutar la noche si mi plan resultaba bien.

Francis, al ver a todos tan emocionados con la idea, revisó cuánto dinero tenía su billetera ya que gastaría mucho esa noche. Definitivamente ser el esclavo de Gilbert era lo peor.

* * *

><p>-Y entonces como vimos que Lovi salió corriendo y Antonio lo siguió, todos los paramos y los seguimos, pero en silencio para que no se den cuenta. Y cuando llegamos, Antonio le estaba diciendo cosas lindas. Y Lovino lo…<p>

-Besó. Sí lo sé, ya me lo has contado estás dos semanas.

-Pero, Lud, es que fue tan tierno, ve~- dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio, haciendo que deje de lado los papeles que tenía en la mesa- Para el próximo plan no puedes faltar.

-Sí, sí. Con tal que no me tope que algún trabajo- contestó cansado mientras recibía un beso por parte del más bajo.

-¡Ah! No pueden estar ni un segundo sin hacer cursilerías- reclamaba Lovino, quien acababa de aparecer desde la puerta con una maleta.

-¡Fratello!- se acercó corriendo a él- ¿A dónde vas?

-No te importa.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-En una semana.

-Mamma dice que alguien le robó su maquillaje favorito. Será mejor que se lo vayas a devolver. Ve~

-M… Cuando vuelva se lo iré a dejar, de todas formas vuelve en un mes del viaje.

-Ok~ ¡Diviértete con Antonio!

-¡¿Qué?! En ningún momento dije que iría c-con A-Antonio.

-Pues se nota en tu cara- dijo mientras con sus dedos pinchaba las mejillas del otro al ver su gran sonrojo.

-¡Cállate, stupido! Aprovechen que no estoy, porque cuando vuelva no dejaré que estén juntos.

Se encaminó a la salida para luego tomar el primer autobús hacia la estación de trenes.

* * *

><p>-¡Listo!<p>

-¿Terminaste, Toño?

-Sí, su gran y magnífica majestad Gilbert, señor- repitió como ya lo había hecho todos esos días, parándose derecho y con la mirada sobre su 'amo'.

-Bien, pues ¿qué puedes hacer ahora?-dijo separándose del chico que tenía a su lado en el sofá. Era alto, rubio, ojos verdes, con un peinado bastante peculiar con el flequillo hacia arriba, y una cicatriz sobre una de sus cejas- ¿meine liebe, quieres algo?- preguntó mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Pensó un momento. Al español lo conocía desde que estaban en la escuela. Lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no dudaba ni un minuto en decir que no le agradaba para nada.

-Que meta la cabeza por el inodoro.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, Gil…

-Su majestad Gil, para ti.

-Pero su majestad- corrigió- eres mi amigo, no dejarás que meta la cabeza por ¡eso!- desesperado apuntó en dirección al baño.

-Yo soy el rey aquí, y en estos momentos Vincent es mi reina. Los plebeyos deben obedecer a la realeza. Kesesese~-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Dejarás que tu… pareja de hoy haga lo que quiera con tus amigos de siempre?

Gilbert se detuvo a pensar de nuevo en las palabras que le decía. Tenía razón, no podía ser tan cruel con su amigo. Además, cuando Antonio ganaba las apuestas nunca había sido tan cruel con él, no así como lo era Francis, él sí merecía meter la cabeza en el inodoro, de hecho, esa sería su tarea para cuando vuelva de las compras.

-Tienes razón- el moreno no pudo sonreí más al oír que ya no haría eso- Mejor ponte el disfraz de pescado y sal a bailar La Macarena- la sonrisa que se había formado desapareció, mas era mejor que lo anterior, así que corrió a ponerse el traje y salir para cumplir con el mandato- Bien~ ¿en qué estábamos?

El neerlandés tomó bruscamente el cuerpo del más bajo para atraerlo al suyo y continuar con el apasionado beso que tenían antes de la interrupción del español. Gilbert se posicionó sobre él, recostándose así sobre el sofá. Sus manos recorrían desde el cabello hasta el abdomen del rubio, mientras que las del otro se paseaban por los muslos del albino. Los ventanales que daban al balcón se encontraban abiertos, por lo que se podía sentir la brisa entrando cálidamente y la voz de Antonio cantando a todo pulmón con unas cuantas risas acompañándolo. Nada podía arruinar aquel hermoso momento para el alemán; estaba con el favorito de todos sus amores- ya que no quería estar amarrado a una sola persona cuando habían muchos que hasta lloraban por estar con alguien tan grandioso como él, solía decir Gilbert. Cosa que aprendió de su gran amigo Francis-, era una exquisita tarde de primavera, escuchaba la melodiosa voz latina lejos y no estaba el francés para molestarlo.

-¡Sacre blue! Pero qué está pasando aquí- pero como todo lo bueno, tenía que acabar pronto.

-Pues lo que ves, así que será mejor que mires y nos envidies porque tú no podrás ver a Matt por hoy- después de decir aquello con una sonrisa arrogante para sacarle pica, volvió en lo que estaba.

-¿Envidia? Discúlpame, pero no sentiría envidia de tipos que parecen animales en celos en vez de personas entregándose amour.

-Francis, sácate el disfraz de gusano, ponte el de enfermera y mete tu cabeza al inodoro- dijo seriamente al sentirse algo ofendido al escuchar eso. Sabía perfectamente que él no parecía animal en celos, sino el hombre más sexy que pudiera existir ¡obvio!

-Mon ami, deja ya tus bromas de mal gusto.

-No es una broma, es una orden. Así que ve. Kesesese~

-Pero mi hermoso cabello…- intentó de suplicar soltando algunas lágrimas y mordiendo un pañuelo rosa.

-Nada de peros, hazlo ya.

Resignado, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e ir al baño. Se estaba mentalizando para hacer lo que le habían mandado, cuando escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría de golpe.

-¡Terminé!- todos voltearon a mirarlo. El más alto, ya aburrido de tantas interrupciones, sin decir nada, se levantó del asiento y salió del hogar del trio. Al escuchar como la puerta nuevamente se cerraba de un portazo continuó con lo que diría- Gil, ya no soy más tu esclavo ¡mira la hora!- señalando el reloj. Era exactamente la hora en que habían sido descubiertos incumpliendo la apuesta y comenzando a ser esclavos del alemán- Me tengo que ir, sino Lovi se va a enojar.

Corrió a su cuarto a arreglarse y tomar su maleta. No podía esperar más, deseó que llegara ese momento por mucho tiempo, desde que supo la verdadera identidad de su pareja y recordó lo que le había propuesto simplemente para romper el hielo.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió en dirección del lugar de encuentro con su novio.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente había llegado antes de la hora acordada. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a la playa por una semana y quedarse en un hotel con la persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón. ¡No podía esperar más! Si tan solo hubiera llegado a la hora o se hubiera atrasado como siempre no estaría tan desesperado por que el otro llegue.<p>

Ya era la hora y todavía no se aparecía. Había esperado sentado durante quince minutos con la molesta sensación de ansias en el pecho. No dejaba de maldecir en su mente por la poca consideración de su novio al hacerlo esperar, cuando escuchó la voz agotada de alguien acercándose y bajando la velocidad por la carrera que hacía emprendido al notar la hora que era.

-L-Lovi, y-ya lle-llegué.

-Ya era hora- se levantó del asiento. Al ver que el español se sentó en la banca para poder descansar, lo tomó del brazo tirándolo para subir al tren.

-Lovi, quiero d-descansar un p-poco.

-Ya descansarás arriba.

Ya en el interior del tren, se dirigieron a sus asientos. Pasaron rápidamente los minutos restantes a la partida del tren. La emoción que tenían se podía notar, aunque obviamente el italiano hacía el intento de ocultarlo, pero, al apreciar los hermosos paisajes que se dejaban ver por las ventanas, su rostro mostraba tanto entusiasmo como el de su acompañante. Antonio no dejaba de sacar fotos al recorrido con su cámara, a lo que hacían las personas a su alrededor y, por supuesto, a su amado Lovino.

-¡Deja esa cámara o la tiro por la ventana!

-Pero si sales muy mono ¡mira! Tu cara es hermosa~

Lovino no podía negar aquel último comentario, aunque de todos modos no quería que siguiera con su molesto 'sonríe' seguido del flash de la cámara. Por suerte, después de tanto sufrir con aquel que cada vez lo convencía más de que su edad mental no coincidía con la real, ya todo ese corto pero hermoso y hasta agotador, por tanta maravilla que veían, había terminado y era hora de seguir hasta el hotel en que hospedarían.

El cielo estrellado se veía resplandecer junto a la luna de una forma tan distinta a como lo veían normalmente, desde aquel amplio balcón de la habitación en la que se quedaría por un tiempo todo se veía diferente, todo era precioso, como lo era la pareja que embelesados contemplaba todo el panorama que les ofrecía ese lugar.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- comentaba Antonio, perdido en el paisaje mientras se apoyaba en el barandal, al cual se acercaba Lovino para apoyarse de igual forma.

-Por suerte conseguiste un lugar que valiera la pena, sino, da por terminado esta… relación- todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a pronunciar ese tipo de palabras con tanta facilidad, pero, a pesar de eso y de tratar de sonar como si lo regañara, no pudo evitar formar un pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno.

-Que alegría me da que te haya gustado.

Lentamente se iban acercando, sin notar que el otro hacía lo mismo. Al sentir que sus brazos chocaron el uno con el otro se sintieron algo avergonzados, lo que hizo que el español no pudiera reprimir una risita. Se sentían cohibidos, como si nunca hubieran hecho algo más embarazoso que estar parado junto a la persona que amaban. Como si vestir de mujer y salir a la calle así, mentir y llevar algo como una doble vida para tener citas con alguien, y descubrir de la peor forma posible la verdadera sexualidad del que creían una fémina no fuera nada en comparación con lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

-Lo… Lovi- dijo con dificultad por el nerviosismo- ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de hacer algo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ir a caminar por la playa de noche?- intentó adivinar pensando en las opciones que tenía por la actitud infantil y cursi de su pareja.

-No- rió al oír esa tentadora opción.

-Ir a un parque de diversiones y subir a la rueda.

-No- negó de igual forma a la anterior.

-Ir al cine y ver la película más ridículamente cursi.

-No.

-M… Di de una vez qué cosa quieres, maldición.

Pudo notar la curiosidad que tenía a pesar de lo poco desinteresado que intentó sonar. Pensó un momento si debía decirlo o no. Temía la reacción del otro. Pero por las circunstancias en las que estaban, era poco probable que se rehusara.

-Pensaba en que… me gustaría esta vez hacerlo bien...

-Déjate de tantas vueltas y ve al grano- espetó molesto después de la pausa que dio el otro.

-Quiero que lo hagamos- le sonrió para darle confianza, y pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo que tiñó el rostro del italiano al decir aquello- La última… primera vez no fue como me hubiera gustado, fue algo pasional producto del alcohol. Por eso quiero que ahora no lo hagamos por estar bebidos, sino por amor. ¿Qué dices, Lovi?

No sabía qué responder. Bueno, más bien, no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¡Había sido muy directo! ¿Cómo responderle? ¿Decir que sí o tirarse encima y besarle o tomarlo y llevarlo a la cama o subir a sus brazos para que lo lleve a la cama? Tenía tantas opciones, pero ninguna que vaya con su personalidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba pasando el tiempo mientras pensaba y la mirada penetrante del español le dificultaba mucho más la tarea.

-¿Y?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-M-más te vale hacerlo bien- el rostro del otro se iluminó, dejando ver una gran sonrisa- Y que sea antes que me arrepienta.

Rápidamente tomó en sus brazos al del rulo para dirigirlo a la habitación. Cuando ya llegó, lo dejó suavemente sobre la cama mientras se devolvía a cerrar los ventanales que daban al balcón.

-¿Lovi~?- empezó a hablar mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado a su novio.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-¿Y si nos vestimos de Isabel y Chiara?

La cara del más bajo era todo un poema. Tanto la sorpresa y el susto se apoderaron de su faz, lo cual Antonio pudo comprender.

-¿Y si sólo nos ponemos las pelucas?- propuso como última opción.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa mierda? ¡Ni que fuéramos locos! ¡Maldición! ¿No que no te gustaban las mujeres, imbécil?

-Sí, pero tú te vez lindo de una. Fusosososo~- comenzó a posicionarse sobre el otro.

-Maldito salido, ¡bájate de mí! Ya no quiero nada. Sal de aquí- lo empujaba para que se alejara, pero el moreno era más fuerte, por lo que simplemente no dejaba de reír por los fallidos intentos de este. En un descuido, aprovechó para darle un beso, el cual lo calmó.

-Mi LoviKittytTomato~ eres el travesti más lindo que conozco- lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Aaah! Sigue con eso y esta relación se termina aquí- amenazó intentado zafarse de aquel gesto de cariño.

-Bien, bien… ¡Eres tan lindo!- se acercó para besarle- Te amo, Lovi.

-Yo… también… PrincesTomatita.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi~ Seh… ese es el final e.e Ya sé que está malo y que me querrán matar por no seguir narrando esa noche de pasión, pero es para que quede a su imaginación (?)<strong>

**Todavía estamos a Noviembre, así que cumplí con lo que dije (¡por fin!), además prefiero actualizar ahora que tengo tiempo porque, por ejemplo, la próxima semana tendré que dar la PSU ;A; y no me dedicaré a escribir, y después de eso de seguro me relajaré y no haré nada.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este raro fic y por sus comentarios y favoritos y alertas y todas esas cosas~ les juro que me alegraban mucho cada vez que me llegaba un mail de eso C': y lo siento mucho por no responder los reviews del capítulo anterior, como que se me fue (?)**

**Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo y no los molesto más con mis comentarios xd Nos leemos en otro de mis fics o en alguno de ustedes (si es que escriben)**

**Chau~ ¡y muchas gracias! :D**


End file.
